Why Am I?
by ApolDes
Summary: "Aku sungguh malu dan tersiksa disaat bersamaan, Kau tahu? Anakku satu-satunya. Dia mati karena mengandung anak dari musuhku. Dan anak yang putriku lahirkan seharusnya menjadi cucu pertamaku. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara memalukan seperti ini?"/T/ WonKyuHae brothership/Family, Sad/ApolDes/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ch.1; Separation**

 **Cast: Choi DongHae, Choi SiWon, Eomma dan Appa Choi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, sad**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author: ApolDes**

Hembusan angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering di ranting. Terbang menuju halaman rumah yang tampak indah dengan cat luar berwarna putih gading. Dua anak laki-laki tampak berlarian di halaman itu. Dengan salah satu anak yang memegang remote control dan yang satunya mengikuti arah terbang pesawat mainan yang dimainkan saudaranya.

"Siwon hyung, rendahkan lagi pesawatnya..!"

"Ne, Dong-ie"

Mereka kembali tertawa saat pesawat mereka terbang dengan baik. Sesekali Siwon-anak tertua dari dua saudara itu- menjahili adiknya dengan mengarahkan pesawatnya ttak tentu arah. Tak ayal Donghae-yang dipanggil Dongie- mengerucut sebal. Namun akhirnya mereka kembali menikmati permainan mereka. Lama bermain di hari yang terik cukup membuat mereka lelah. Maka keduanya memutuskan untukk berbaring diantara rumput jepang yang tumbuh di halaman rumah mereka yang cukup luas. Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati buliran keringat menuruni pahatan wajahnya, sedang Donghae memainkan pesawat yang mereka mainkan dengan tangannya. Bibirnya juga menggumamkan suara pesawat sekenanya. Mereka terus melakukan itu hingga hampir tigapuluh menit. Hingga suara benda pecah mengusik kenyamanan mereka. Siwon yang tanggap langsung bangkit dan memasuki rumah diikuti Donghae yang masih memeluk pesawatnya posesif.

Donghae yang sibuk dengan mainannya tidak sadar jika tiba-tiba langkah Siwon didepannya berhenti. Ia menggerutu saat wajahnya membentur punggung Siwon. Namun melihat tangan Siwon terkepal dan suara orangtuanya yang terdengar tidak nyaman ditelinganya membuatnya melongokkan wajahnya. Sayang, tangan Siwoon lebih dulu menutupi mata dan telinganya sehingga Ia tidak mampu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Bocah LIMA tahun itu menurut saat saudara yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu membawanya pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hyung, kenapa eomma dan appa berteriak?"

"Mungkin ada tikus, Dongie. Jangan diingat, ne?"

"Hiii, tikus yang jelek itu ada di rumah hyung?"

"Hum, sekarang kita mandi, ne? bau."

"OK!"

Siwon tersenyum, setidaknya adiknya yang polos dapat Ia lindungi dari pertengkaran orangtuanya yang sudah sering terjadi. Ia masih muda, namun perkara orangtuanya sudah lama Ia lihat membuatnya paham apa yang terjadi. Broken home, dua kata yang tidak ingin menjadi julukan dikehidupan harmonis keluarganya. Mengenyahkan hal yang membuatnya jengah, Siwon menyusul Donghae yang sudah mulai bermain dengan gelembung busanya di bath tube.

*ApolDes*

Malam tiba, rumah Choi tampak terang dengan lampu utama dan lampu hias yang terdapat di beberapa sudut rumah mewah itu. Dua saudara Choi tengah menikmati acara menonton film heronya ketika sang ayah memanggil Donghae untuk menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Abeoji mau memberikan Dongie helikopter lagi?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara imutnya. Ayahnya yang sudah duduk di kursinya menuntun Donghae untuk mendekat dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Woah, anak abeoji sangat suka kendaraan udara ne? Arra, besok abeoji belikan lagi."

"Dua ya abeoji, untuk Siwon hyung juga." Tawar Donghae dengan mata penuh harap menatap obsidian ayahnya itu. Sang ayah tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Dongie, Dongie sayang abeoji, kan?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan semangat yang membuncah Ia mengangguk, mengatakan bahwa Ia sangat menyayangi pahlawan keluarganya itu dengan sangat. Tangannya berusaha bersatu dibelakang punggung abeojinya –memeluk- meski tidak terjangkau sama sekali. Appa Choi tertawa gemas, lalu menangkup wajah putra bungsunya itu untuk menatapnya.

"Dongie, mau menemani abeoji bekerja selama beberapa tahun tidak?" Donghae menatap wajah abeojinya bingung. Ia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ayahnya ini.

"Dongie tidak paham ya? Euhm, begini. Dongie ingin masuk elementary school yang bagus, kan?"

"Tentu, abeoji."

"Nah, bagus. Dongie bisa bersekolah disana."

"Eodie?" Tampak appa Choi menghela nafas. Rasanya bicara dengan Donghae membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kata-kata. Setelah menepuk bahu bungsunya dengan membiarkan tangannya disana, Ia memulai susunan katanya.

"Kita ke HongKong, dekat dengan rumah harabeoji dan halmeoni, kan? Dongie bisa lihat barongsai tiap perayaan besar. Dongie bisa makan mochi sepuasnya. Eottohke?"

"Bersama Siwon hyung dan eomma?"

"Ani." Senyum Donghae pudar. Matanya mulai berair saat mengetahui bahwa Ia tidak akan bersama dengan hyung tampannya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Appa Choi menangkup pipi chubbynya kembali.

"Dongie, kau tahu Siwon hyung harus menjaga eomma disini. Eomma bukannya sibuk dengan modelingnya? Siwon hyungmu juga sibuk sekolah bukan? Dongie kesepian setiap pulang sekolah, kan?" Donghae mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pernyataan ayahnya itu. Yang nyatanya ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya menghapus airmata yang lolos dari kelopak matanya. Lalu telinganya mendengar kembali penuturan ayahnya dengan tangis diamnya.

"Nah, supaya Dongie tidak kesepian, ikut abeoji saja, ne? Setiap tahun kita akan berkunjung kesini. Yaksok." Donghae mengangguk patuh. Dan berikutnya dapat Ia rasakan tangan besar ayahnya mengusap airmatanya.

"Mianhae, membuatmu seperti ini, nak." Gumam appa Choi saat Ia merengkuh anaknya.

"Kajja kita ke kamarmu, kita kemas bajumu."

Appa Choi membawa Donghae dalam rengkuhan koalanya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu putra sulungnya menatapnya sejak Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Namun Ia tak acuh, Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Sampai di kamar Donghae yang tergabung dengan kamar Siwon, Ia mendudukkan Donghae di ranjangnya dan Ia mengambil koper besar lalu mengeluarkan isi lemari disana.

"Kita akan tinggal di rumah harabeoji?" Tanya Donghae yang mulai bosan saat ayahnya hanya diam saat mengemas bajunya di koper.

"Tidak, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang baru abeoji beli." Jawab appa Choi tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Abeoji beli rumah lagi? Woah, Dongie punya rumah baru."

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu."

Kembali hening, Donghae yang bosan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang memainkan ponsel abeojinya. Ia mendapatkannya di meja nakas tempat dimana abeojinya meletakkan ponselnya. Matanya mengerjap kagum saat membuka menu galeri. Disana terdapat folder tentangnya dan hyungnya, juga tentang orangtua mereka. Sesekali kekehan kecil Ia keluarkan saat melihat wajah konyol di folder yang terdapat nama Dongie and Wonnie.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dongie?"

"Abeoji memiliki fotoku yang ini? Kkk~ jelek sekali."

"Oh, itu. Abeoji mengambilnya diam-diam. Bagaimana? Kau tampan kan?"

"Tampan apanya?" Gumam Donghae kesal yang disahuti kekehan ayahnya. Lalu kembali diam. Bosan dengan semua yang ada, Donghae mencoba membuka folder galeri yang lain. Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat foto orangtuanya yang tengah tertawa, tersenyum, dan tampak bahagia. Sampai matanya terhenti pada satu foto aneh. Bentuknya tidak jelas dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu.

"Abeoji, ige mwoya?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud pada ayahnya.

"Itu kamu waktu masih di perut eomma, Dongie."

Donghae membuka mulutnya kagum, lalu Ia menggumam sendiri.

"Aku muat di perut eomma? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Appa Choi yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan bungsunya beberapa helai pakaian lagi dan kegiatannya selesai.

"Abeoji, ini siapa? Yeppo."

"Itu eom.." Perkataan appa Choi terhenti saat melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Dengan cepat Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Donghae menggeser foto di galerinya lebih banyak.

"Woah, kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Dongie, bisa kembalikan ponsel abeoji?" Donghae menatap abeojinya yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tangan menjulur. Ia pun mengembalikan ponselnya dan menatap ayahnya penasaran.

"Apa perempuan itu artis? Model? Penyanyi?"

"Teman abeoji."

"Cantik sekali. Abeoji pasti senang punya teman secantik dia. Tapi eomma lebih cantik. Kkk~"

"Ne, eomma lebih cantik."

Appa Choi mengelus rambut putranya. Ia bersyukur putranya tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kegiatannya terusik saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Yang rupanya adalah Siwon, berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kalian akan pergi?" tanya Siwon dengan suara bergetar kala tatapannya tertuju pada koper yang terkemas rapi disamping nakas.

"Tidak bisakah abeoji tinggal? Aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini."

"Siwon-ah."

"Geumanhe abeoji, kami masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun kau mengajarkan kami dewasa sebelum waktunya?" Siwon menjatuhkan tetes airmata pertamanya. Punggungnya bergetar hebat. Kemudian Ia merasakan sepasang tangan merengkuh punggungnya, abeojinya memeluknya. Ini kali pertamanya setelah Ia mendapatkan adik. Ia menangis semakin keras. Tangannya meninju dada abeojinya lemah, meski tidak mungkin terasa, namun itu mampu menyalurkan betapa kecewanya Ia pada seseorang yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Abeoji memerlukan waktu untuk membuat eommamu mengerti."

"Tapi apa dengan cara seperti ini, huh?"

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka melupakan keberadaan Donghae yang hanya menatap mereka bingung. Lalu setelahnya Ia menangis kecil saat melihat Siwon memukul dada abeojinya.

"Siwon hyung, hentikan. Kau menyakiti abeoji." Siwon menghentikan pukulannya dan melepas pelukan abeojinya dan mendekati adiknya yang masih menangis.

"Kau lebih menyayangi hyung atau abeoji?" Donghae terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan hyungnya, Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau lebih suka di rumah atau pergi bersama abeoji?" Donghae kembali menggeleng. Ia menyukai keduanya, apalagi Ia tidak pernah bepergian dengan abeojinya sejak satu tahun lalu. Siwon gemas. Lalu Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Donghae tajam. Membuat dongsaengnya itu sedikit beringsut takut.

"Siwon-ah, abeoji keluar. Kau jangan sakiti adikmu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, abeoji tidak segan menghukummu." Appa Choi berlalu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menggeram marah dan Donghae yang memecahkan tangisnya.

"Demi apapun Donghae, jawablah apa yang kau lebih suka, eoh? Siapa yang ingin kau ikuti? Asal kau tahu kita akan dipisahkan! Kau tahu? DIPISAHKAN, DONGHAE! DAN KAU HANYA DIAM?!" Ledakan amarah Siwon membuat tangis Donghae semakin keras. Ia tidak pernah mendapati Siwon berkata sekeras ini padanya. Ia menaikkan selimutnya sampai kepala. Kepalanya menggeleng, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia takut, namun Ia bisa apa? Ia hanya anak kecil yang akan mengangguk saat yang tua menawari sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

Siwon meninggalkan Donghae, Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar, Ia melempar mainan yang terpajang di lemari mainan dekat ranjangnya. Ia benci ini semua. Dan tangis Donghae semakin keras terdengar, membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Ia tidak takut abeojinya marah, kamarnya berada jauh dari kamar orangtua mereka. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya. Ingin mencegah Donghae pergi tapi dengan apa? Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring, memunggungi Donghae yang terisak. Ia juga menangis dalam diam, Ia ingin memeluk Donghae, memintanya untuk tetap tinggal namun egonya melarang. Yang hanya bisa Ia lakukan kini hanya diam, berdoa supaya tangisan adiknya mereda. Ia merasa bersalah membuat adiknya menangis baru siang tadi mereka bermain, tertawa dan menikmati film marvel favorit mereka. Tapi sekarang? Ia hanya mampu tersenyum getir, Ia tidak ingin tidur, meski matanya lelah. Ia belum bisa tertidur saat masih mendengar adiknya masih terisak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke ranjangnya, Siwon melirik ke belakang, disana terdapat Donghae yang tengah memunguti mainan yang tadi Ia buang ke sembarang arah. Sesekali tarikan nafas yang bercampur air hidung Donghae terdengar. Siwon ingin bangkit, meminta adiknya untuk tidur dan membiarkannya mengemas mainannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ego mengalahkannya, Ia hanya mampu kembali berbaring, memunggungi adiknya yang masih mengemas mainan yang berserakan untuk kembali tertata di lemari.

Siwon yang mulai terpejam kembali melebarkan matanya saat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Ia mendengar Donghae yang masih menarik nafasnya berat. Siwon menghela nafas, lalu berbalik, menghadap Donghae yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya, mengambil tempat yang Ia sisakan karena Ia tidur menyamping.

"Uljima~."

"Hyung,"

"Ne, nae Dongie. Jaljja."

"Hum.."

Siwon menenggelamkan kepala Donghae di dadanya, menunggu adiknya terlelap. Namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya ingin menarik adiknya yang akan berteleportasi ke negeri mimpi.

"Kapan?"

"..."

"Dongie, kapan? Hyung tahu kau belum tidur."

"Mwo? Apanya yang kapan?" Tanya Donghae lirih, Ia tahu Siwon membahas kepergiannya, namun Ia ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan kakak tampannya ini.

"Kapan? Kau, pergi?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih jelas."Besok sore, hyung." Jawab Donghae dengan suara tercekat, Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa besok malam Ia tidak akan tidur bersama Siwon lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kita akan bertemu lagi jadi jangan sedih, arrachi?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Let's sleep Dongie."

Siwon kembali memeluk adiknya posesif, menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut bergambar Ironman dan Thor. Lalu menyelami mimpi indah mereka, berharap jarum jam melambatkan lajunya agar mereka mampu merasakan ini lebih lama.

*ApolDes*

Esok harinya, Siwon terbangun dengan mendapati Donghae sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Matanya mulai berair, Ia tidak melihat koper dimana semalam benda itu berada. Tanpa berfikir untuk mencuci wajahnya, Ia langsung bangkit. 'Dongie berkata sore nanti, apa adiknya itu berbohong?' batin Siwon gusar sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Siwon, mau kemana?"

"Eomma, abeoji dan Dongie, eodie?"

"Mereka pergi."

"Mwo?!"

Siwon berlari keluar rumahnya, seringan itukah eommanya menyampaikan kepergian orang terpentingnya? Siwon ingin berteriak pada ibunya, namun Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan adiknya lebih cepat. Langkah Siwon terhenti saat melihat koper yang tengah ditata ole supir ayahnya.

"Ahjussi, Dongie dan abeoji belum pergi?"

"Mereka pergi ke toko mainan, Siwon-ssi. Donghae-ssi berpesan agar kau tidak perlu menangisinya karena Ia belum pergi." Tutur supirnya dengan wajah iba. Ia tahu tuan mudanya sangat terpukul. Mereka adalah dua saudara yang saling melengkapi. Ia sendiri hampir menangis menyampaikan pesan Donghae.

Siwon menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali masuk. Menuju eommanya yang tengah menyusun beberapa sayur ditumpukan roti tawar.

"Eomma, kau tidak mencegahnya pergi?"

"Itu yang terbaik Siwonnie, kami belum bercerai namun sepertinya menyendiri adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini." Siwon mendecih. Eommanya terlalu kuat untuk wanita. Biasanya wanita akan hanya menangis saat suaminya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tapi apa ini? Cih. Untuk mengatakan kalimat panjang itu dengan suara tercekatpun tidak.

"Jadilah dewasa Siwonnie, maka kau akan tahu permasalahan seperti ini. "

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Dan kami kalian jadikan korban? Bagus eomma, teruskan saja dan lihat sampai kapan kalian mampu bertahan." Siwon memukul meja diruang makan itu keras hingga membuat eomma cantiknya itu terkesiap. Siwon meninggalkan ruang makan dengan rasa marah dipagi hari. Awal yang 'indah' bukan?

"Siwonnie! Permasalahan kami tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan! Dengarkan eomma Siwonnie, Siwonnie!" Siwon tidak perduli, Ia tidak tahu jika eommanya menangis. Wanita itu tidak sekuat ucapannya.

*ApolDes*

Waktu yang dihindari oleh Siwon tiba, dimana Ia melihat adiknya turun dari mobil abeojinya dengan wajah murung. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung plastik berisi box yang lumayan besar. Siwon yang melihat kehadiran adiknya dari ruang keluarga segera pergi, sebisa mungkin menghindar dari adiknya agar waktu perpisahan mereka semakin lama. Siwon ingin bicara banyak, namun Ia tidak ingin adiknya melihatnya menangis. Ia berjalan menitih tangga, menaikinya satu persatu dengan sedikit tergesa, sebelum suara jernih menyapanya.

"Wonnie hyung, Dongie membelikan hyung sesuatu." Teriak Donghae dari pintu utama, meski setetes airmata jatuh, Ia berharap Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimatnya. Namun salah, hyungnya kembali berjalan tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajah kepadanya. Donghae berusaha menggapai Siwon, namun hyungnya lebih dulu sampai di kamar mereka. Bocah lima tahun itu mencoba masuk, tetapi malang baginya karena Siwon menguncinya dengan kuat. Donghae mulai terisak, bagaimanapun beberapa menit lagi Ia akan meninggalkan Siwon hyung, eomma dan rumah tercintanya ini.

"Hyungie, Dongie janji tidak akan nakal. Dongie, Dongie akan pulang, hiks.. hyung, buka pintunya." Donghae mengetuk pintu Siwon sebisa mungkin. Nmun Ia tidak sanggup berbuat apapun saat tangan besar mengangkat tubuhnya dalam sebuah gendongan, abeojinya sudah siap untuk pergi. Donghae menangis semakin keras, Ia menjulurkan tangannya, berharap Siwon membuka pintu itu dan menariknya dari abeojinya.

"Siwon hyung, Dongie akan terbang dengan pesawat untuk pulang, Siwon hyung jangan menangis... huwaa.. abeoji.." Teriak Donghae saat abeojinya membawa tubuhnya semakin jauh dari kamar Siwon. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki mobil dan benar-benar meninggalkan rumah yang sudah lima tahun ini Ia tinggali.

Sedangkan di ruangan lain, Siwon memeluk lututnya. Ia menghadap jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Ia melihat mobil yang membawa saudara serta ayahnya pergi. Pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan gontai, mengambil box yang ditinggalkan Donghae di depan pintu kamarnya lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Memeluk box yang menjadi kenang-kenangan adiknya yang sangat Ia cintai itu.

Tidak beda jauh dengannya, eomma Siwon tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas saat sang suami mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh Donghae hari ini. Biarlah, mereka akan menikmati waktu perpisahan ini dengan hari yang berat, semoga saja mereka akan kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu, dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa dalam kebersamaan sebelum pekerjaan meninggalkan peran masing-masing sebagai orangtua.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ch.2; Reason  
**

 **Cast: Choi DongHae, Choi SiWon, Choi HanGeng and Heechul (duoChoi Parent) and unbelievable cast  
**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, sad**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author: ApolDes**

 **nb: Maaf update dengan begitu lama, saya tidak tahu apakah setelah membaca kejutan di beberapa paragraf terakhir akan menjadi bash dan alasan saya menghentikan fanfic ini. namun saya harap kelonggaran hati readers. saya hanya ingin memasukkannya sebagai support cast, hanya akan keluar di beberapa chapter, sebagai pemeriah (?) suasana. just read it, Kyuhyun segera muncul di chapter 3**

Choi HanGeng, pria keturunan Tiongkok-Korea yang menikahi seorang model bernama Kim HeeChul dan memimpin sebuah perusahaan furniture di negara ginseng tempatnya menemukan cinta sejatinya. Setelah menempuh pernikahan selama 18 tahun, Ia dikaruniai 2 orang putra tampan nan menggemaskan. Namun kini, pria berhidung bangir itu tengah gundah. Ia memilih meninggalkan istri dan anak sulungnya di Korea sementara Ia dan bungsunya tengah menempuh perjalanan ke Tiongkok. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, mereka memilih berpisah setelah pertengkaran hebat satu hari yang lalu. HanGeng menghela nafas, Ia menatap putra bungsunya, Donghae yang sudah terbuai dalam mimpinya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pesawat yang tengah dipeluk dengan posesif. Melihat kepolosan wajah putranya itu, membuat HanGeng merasa bersalah. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala putranya yang menengadah. Seulas senyum Ia simpulkan ketika Donghae menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur putranya, HanGeng memilih untuk menyusul penumpang yang lain tertidur, menikmati sisa jam terbang yang akan mendarat satu jam lagi

*ApolDes*

"Dong-ie, bangun sayang. Kita sampai." Bisik HanGeng di telinga Donghae, membuat bocah lima tahun itu menggeliat, lalu membuka separuh matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia mendapati sang ayah yang sudah terlihat segar dengan kacamata berframe hitam bertengger di tulang hidung yang tinggi itu. Bibir Donghae merekah, lalu menarik leher sang ayah agar Ia mendapat gendongan koala favoritnya. HanGeng yang menanggapi maksud putranya tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangkat tubuh putranya dan membawanya keluar pesawat dengan tangan kanan yang memegang miniatur pesawat milik putranya.

"Abeoji, kita ke rumah halmeoni dulu?" Tanya Donghae saat sang ayah memangkunya di kursi penumpang taksi. HanGeng mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae sebelum menjawab

"Tidak Dong-ie, rumah kita jauh dari rumah halmeoni. Kita langsung ke rumah baru kita."

Donghae menjawab dengan bibir mengerucut lucu tanda paham, lalu matanya beralih menatap aktifitas diluar mobil yang mereka kendarai, sebelum pertanyaan ayahnya mengalihkan atensinya dari jalanan.

"Dong-ie, di rumah baru kita nanti akan ada orang baru. Jadi, Dong-ie harus baik padanya, ya?"

"Orang baru? Nugu?" Donghae membalikkan kepalanya saat sang ayah tidak kunjung menjawab. Sayang, ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga pertanyaannya pasti terabaikan. Maka dari itu, Donghae memilih untuk melihat-lihat kembali aktifitas sebelumnya daripada menunggu ayahnya selesai dengan ponselnya. 'Mungkin pembantu,' Batin Donghae tanpa berfikir lebih jauh. Maklum, Ia masih kecil.

*ApolDes*

Siwon menutup badannya dengan selimut. Ia masih menangis, walau dalam diam. Ia menyesal tidak memberikan ciuman atau pelukan kepada adiknya sebelum mereka berpisah. Dan kini Ia hanya mampu terdiam dalam gulungan selimut, ditemani beberapa mainan Donghae yang tertinggal. Ia sudah mengabaikan dua waktu makannya, menghiraukan ibunya yang bahkan sampai menangis membujuknya keluar dan berbicara.

"Siwon-ie, keluarlah nak! Kita makan." Itu adalah suara panggilan ibunya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Siwon jengah, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar." Ucap Heechul saat mendapati Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya. "Turun dan makanlah. Aku ada pemotretan hari ini." Lanjut wanita tigapuluh tahunan itu. Siwon menghela nafas, jelas Ia melihat kelopak mata ibunya itu membesar. Tidak baik untuk ukuran model yang akan tampil di majalah. Sebelum ibunya melangkah lebih jauh, Siwon mengejar wanita 'menyedihkan' itu dan mencekal tangannya.

"Kau tampak buruk, eomma. Berliburlah dan jangan keluar dengan wajah jelek itu." Ucap Siwon saat Heechul menatapnya bingung. Heechul hampir berteriak karena Siwon berani mengatainya jika saja si sulung tampan itu tidak segera melenggang ke ruang makan. Heechul yang menggerutu mengambil cermin di tasnya, mengamati apakah yang diucapkan Siwon benar. Dan Ia membenarkan apa yang putranya katakan. Dengan kantung mata yang besar dan keriput samar di ujung kelopak matanya, itu benar-benar Heechul yang buruk.

"Manager Seok, sampaikan maafku pada fotografer kita saat ini. Wajahku sedang bermasalah. Gunakanlah model yang lain." Ujar Heechul pada managernya lewat telepon tanpa memberi waktu untuk managernya bahkan untuk mengucap salam. Wanita perfeksionis itu berjalan ke ruang makan, memastikan putranya makan dengan baik.

"Makanlah dengan lahap ya, eomma akan berganti pakaian." Siwon hanya melirik Heechul sekilas. Lalu melanjutkan makannya. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kursi tunggal di sebelah kanannya dan kursi kosong di seberangnya. Di dua kursi itulah tempat biasanya ayah dan adiknya makan. Ayahnya yang duduk di kursi tunggal, dan Donghae yang duduk di seberang menanti suapan dari eommanya. Mengingat saat-saat makan bersama, Siwon menjadi tidak lagi bernafsu memakan makanannya sendiri. Jadilah Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan makanan yang masih separuh piring.

*ApolDes*

"Woah, rumahnya besar sekali." Decak Donghae saat taxi yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan pelataran rumah bercat putih gading, hampir mirip dengan rumah di Korea. HanGeng membawa Donghae masuk ke rumah baru mereka, diikuti beberapa pelayan yang membawa koper mereka.

"Gege!" Seru seorang wanita yang keluar dari ruang keluarga. Wanita jangkung yang membuat Donghae menatap heran. Bagaimana tidak, wanita itu berlari kepada ayahnya dan memeluk leher pria blaster itu dengan sangat bahagia. Juga, ayahnya yang ikut membalas pelukan wanita itu dan memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Gege, aku pusing." Tutur wanita itu setelah HanGeng menurunkannya. HanGeng tertawa lepas bersama wanita tinggi itu. Donghae yang masih menatap heran kearah mereka hanya membatin. 'Kenapa abeoji memutar wanita itu?'

"Oh, gege. Siapa tampan ini?" Donghae menatap wanita yang sejak tadi menggunakan bahasa yang asing di telinganya. Dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, Donghae paham bahwa dia sedang dipertanyakan. Merasa takut, Donghae berlari ke ayahnya yang menatapnya dari belakang wanita asing itu.

"Yak Dongie-ah. Gwaenchana. Dia orang baik, sayang. Ucapkan salam pada cici dengan baik!" Ujar HanGeng saat Donghae menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh tegapnya. Akhirnya Donghae menyembulkan kepala, menatap wanita jangkung yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya, tepatnya di depan ayahnya dengan posisi setengah duduk.

"Annyeonghaseo, Choi Dong Hae imnida." Cicit Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya samar dari persembunyiannya. Wanita yang disalami itu tertawa lepas. Lalu memuji bahwa Donghae adalah anak tampan nan manis pula.

"Kau sudah belajar bahasa Korea dengan cukup baik, kan? Berbicaralah dengan Donghae dengan bahasa itu. Hitung-hitung bonus belajar untukmu." Bisik HanGeng saat wanita itu mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya –berdiri-.

"Donghae-ah, keluarlah. Tanyakan pada cici ini siapa namanya. Kajja. Kalian harus dekat." Donghae menatap ayahnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cici, sebelumnya Dong-ie minta maaf. Tapi, nama cici, si-apa?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Ia meremas kaosnya gugup, lalu menatap wanita jangkung dihadapannya yang kini membuka kedua tangan, berharap Donghae masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Merasa tidak enak jika menolak, Donghae berjalan pelan ke arah wanita itu. Lalu masuk dalam pelukannya tanpa membalas. Dapat Ia rasakan wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya, gendongan koala. Ia jadi teringat Siwon.

"Woah, imutnya. Namaku Liuwen. Jangan panggil aku cici, tapi panggil aku, MAMA. okay?" Terang wanita itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya, yang kini mendapat balasan dari Donghae. HanGeng menatap Liu wen penuh selidik, meminta penjelasan akan julukan yang harus Donghae katakan padanya. Sedangkan Donghae sepertinya tidak paham, namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk.

*Apol-Des*

Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka, menampakkan sosok Heechul dengan jaket bulu tebalnya. Siwon tampak merebahkan diri di ranjang Donghae, dengan sebuah pesawat mainan yang Ia peluk diatas perutnya. Ia melirik Heechul sekilas, lalu mengganti posisinya menyamping, membelakangi ibunya yang kini duduk di ranjang yang sama tempatnya berbaring.

"Kuharap kau segera memaafkanku, Siwon-ie." Ujar Heechul pelan. Ia mengelus kuku panjangnya yang berlapis kutek merah.

"Kami bertengkar kemarin." Sambung wanita itu kemudian. Ia tahu Siwon mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu ini masalah orang dewasa, namun kau berhak tahu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang semakin berlarut. Eomma tidak ingin kau membenci eomma juga." Terang Heechul dengan beberapa tetes airmata. Siwon masih diam, Heechul paham Siwon tengah mencoba memahami. Sejauh ini Siwon memanglah anak-anak, yang walaupun ber-IQ cukup tinggi masih memerlukan hal untuk memahami masalah orang dewasa.

"Kami bertengkar, eomma mendapati ayahmu tengah berkencan saat eomma melakukan pemotretan di Beijing. Dan kami bertengkar setelah eomma mengatakan apa yang eomma lihat. Dan abeojimu mengatakan itu salah paham. Namun eomma yakin mata eomma masih sehat. Kami memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri masing-masing. Tapi, abeojimu malah membawa Dong-ie pergi Siwonnie." Tandas Heechul. Akhirnya Siwon berbalik. Mendengar cerita eommanya membuat Ia sedikit banyak paham atas permasalahan mereka. Ia melihat bagaimana airmata pilu tidak hentinya turun dari mata cantik eommanya itu.

"Eomma mengatakan itu agar abeojimu menginap di luar, Siwonnie. Bu-bukan pindah d-dan hiks. Membawa Dong-ie ke Tiongkok. Eomma hanya ingin,..." Ucapan Heechul terhenti kala kedua tangan Siwon merengkuh tubuhnya yang berguncang, menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Siwon membisikkan kata penyemangat pada eommanya, agar wanita itu melepas semua beban di punggungnya. Mengucapkan apa yang ingin wanita bermulut pedas itu umpatkan pada suaminya agar perlahan rasa sakit itu memudar.

"Uljjima eomma, Siwon-ie akan membantu eomma. Agar abeoji tidak membuat eomma menangis lagi." Heechul mengangguk, lalu mengecupi kepala Siwon. Ia bersyukur, Siwon kecilnya sudah bisa memahami keadaannya.

"Terimakasih sudah melarang eomma melakukan pemotretan, ya?" Canda Heechul sambil menangkup wajah Siwon, berbagi senyum setelah Ia meluapkan emosinya. Ia menghapus dua airmata menggantung di mata Siwon, rupanya putra sulungnya ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Dan matanyapun mendapati hal serupa, dimana tangan Siwon menghapus jejak airmatanya. Oh, sungguh anak yang mampu menenangkan hati.

*ApolDes*

Donghae mengerjap bingung, cici dihadapannya yang mengaku bernama LiuWen masih tersenyum, Sehingga ruangan itu hening.

"Ah, apa yang kau katakan, Liu. Dong-ie, ayo kita lihat kamarmu. Kau pasti suka." Ucap HanGeng memecah keheningan yang ada, lalu melirik Liu Wen yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Kemudian setelah pria blasteran itu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, Ia dan Donghaepun memasuki kamar Donghae, yang terletak tepat di bawah anak tangga. Sedang Liu Wen berjalan menuju kamar, menyiapkan kado yang Ia siapkan setelah HanGeng pulang dua minggu yang lalu.

"Appa, Dong-ie mau tanya." Ujar Donghae saat ayahnya menata pakaiannya di lemari. HanGeng mengiyakan permintaan Donghae. Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Appa, wanita itu. Sama seperti yang di handphone appa?" Tanya Donghae cemas. HanGeng menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melanjutkannya kembali. Ia sudah menebak Donghae akan menanyakan ini.

"Iya, Dong-ie. Dia juga model, sama seperti eomma."

"Berarti cici Liu teman eomma?" HanGeng mengiyakan pernyataan anaknya. Dan pernyataan selanjutnya dari mulut mungil si bungsu membuatnya bungkam.

"Tapi eomma pakaiannya tidak seperti dia, appa. Dia tidak memakai kemeja atau gaun. Apa cici Liu tidak kedinginan? Sedangkan eomma selalu memakai jaket yang hangat dan tas di tangannya, appa." Ujar Donghae sambil berusaha menjelaskan perbedaan antar sama profesi antara eommanya dan cici Liu.

"Ehm. Itu karena eomma menjadi model desainer pakaian dan tas, Dong-ie. Sedangkan cici Liu itu eum, model... model... sssh... model.." HanGeng cukup menyesal menimpali pernyataan Donghae. Donghae yang penasaran menatap ayahnya dalam, menuntut penjelasan dari pria tan yang masih bingung meneruskan kata 'model...model...euhmm." Yah, mungkin itu susah HanGeng jelaskan.

"Gege, Dong Hai, ayo makan. Mama sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk kalian." HanGeng pantas bersyukur atas kehadiran wanita jangkung itu.

"Mama?" Gumam Donghae membuat HanGeng segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, mengajak anaknya beralih dari dunia penasarannya.

Ketiga manusia di ruang makan itu makan dengan nikmat, HanGeng yang menyuapi Donghae dan Liu Wen melontarkan candaan pada anak yang sedang Ia ambil hatinya, membuat bocah cilik itu tertawa ringan. Sampai sesekali anak itu hampir tersedak.

"Gege, kau harus bahagia dengan ini!" Seru Liuwen saat mereka menikmati buah-buahan segar, sebagai pencuci mulut. Donghae tengah menikmati buah apelnya, mengamati perbincangan orang dewasa dihadapannya. Ini bukan pembicaraan penting, karena Ia tidak diusir dari ruangan itu.

"Ini, kenang-kenanganmu dua minggu lalu gege. I'm sure I'm in pregnant." Seru wanita itu girang, sambil menunjukkan hasil test pack ditangannya. Sedang HanGeng terkejut bukan main. Benarkah ini perbuatannya? Ia mencoba mengamati test pack itu dengan teliti.

"Pregnant? Cici mau punya baby? Adeul?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah gembira. Ia menyukai anak kecil, memiliki adik adalah impiannya. Liu Wen tersenyum girang, Donghae menyukai kehamilannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Cici. Kalau babynya lahir Donghae yang memberi nama, ne?" Tawar Donghae semangat. Keduanya melupakan suasana hati HanGeng yang masih kacau balau.

"Jinjja? Mau Dong Hai beri nama siapa babynya?" Liu Wen beralih ke kursi kosong disamping Donghae, meyakinkan anak kecil itu bahwa Ia memang baik.

"Babygirl ataupun babyboy, Donghae akan menamainya Kyu Hyun." Ujar Donghae sambil menghadap perut rata Liu Wen.

 **T.B.C dengan indahnya**

 **review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ch.3; The meaning of Broken**

 **Cast: Choi DongHae, Choi SiWon, Eomma dan Appa Choi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, sad**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author: ApolDes**

 ***Disarankan membaca chapter sebelumnya**

Heechul duduk termangu di pelataran rumah besarnya. Hari ini semua jadwal modeling Ia batalkan. Entah, rasanya sudah sangat rindu kepada suami dan juga bungsunya. Ia ingin memperbaiki semua permasalahan, namun Ia tidak tahu dimana kediaman baru HanGeng. Jika Ia tahu, sudah dipastikan hubungan keharmonisan keluarga mereka sudah membaik. Dan Heechul menyesal telah membiarkan suaminya membeli sebuah rumah tanpa Ia ketahui detail tempatnya. Karena menurut HanGeng, rumah yang dibeli di sebuah kota asri di Tiongkok itu akan menjadi kado anniversary pernikahan mereka tahun ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Heechul hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Eomma?" Heechul berjengit, panggilan Siwon ditengah lamunannya membuat Ia hampir terjatuh dari duduk. Siwon tersenyum geli,lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan eommanya. Sebuah surat resmi dengan amplop putih berlabel sekolah Ia berikan kepada eommanya.

"Surat? Dari sekolah? Apakah ini sangat penting?" Tanya Heechul saat tangannya mulai membuka segel surat ditangannya.

"Itu undangan perkumpulan wali siswa, eomma." Jawab Siwon sambil memperhatikan raut wajah eommanya. Ia berharap eommanya menyanggupi undangan ini. Sudah setiap kali undangan yang dikirim dari sekolah untuk wali siswa selalu diwakilkan oleh supir pribadi mereka. Walau begitu tetap saja Siwon merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu mengenalkan orangtua mereka setiap ada perkumpulan.

"Tidak bisa, Siwon." 'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Siwon dengan senyum mirisnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan eommanya tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Ia sudah menebak setiap alasan yang selalu diucapkan orangtuanya, bahkan Donghae tidak pernah menyerahkan surat resmi sekolah kepada orangtua mereka, melainkan kepada supirnya. Karena apa? Karena Donghae tahu pasti jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan yang didapat. Dan bodohnya Siwon malah melakukan hal menyakitkan itu.

"Eomma tidak bisa untuk tidak datang, Siwonnie. Besok eomma akan datang." Lanjut Heechul akhirnya saat langkah Siwon di bibir pintu terhenti.

"Tidak perlu, eomma." Jawab Siwon lirih. Ia berbalik menatap Heechul dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian meninggalkan eommanya yang merasa bersalah. Satu tetes airmata diikuti airmata yang lain ikut berjatuhan. Heechul mencengkeram kepalanya, merasa semakin bersalah kepada anak-anaknya. Dua putranya bahkan sudah tidak memerlukannya untuk menghadiri acara sekolah sejak dirinya menjadi model dengan jam terbang yang padat. 'mianhae, mianhae uri aegya.' Gumam Heechul disela tangisnya.

*ApolDes*

Dibelahan asia yang lain, di sebuah tempat asri yang didiami oleh HanGeng, 'Simpanan'nya dan Donghae putra bungsunya tampak lengang. Donghae tengah menonton filmnya dan HanGeng yang tampak membawa 'Simpanan'nya ke halaman belakang. Sejenak tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hingga helaan nafas memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Benarkah kau tengah hamil?" Tanya HanGeng dalam bahasa mandarinnya. LiuWen yang sejak tadi memandangi hijaunya rerumputan dibawah kaki panjangnya melemparkan pandangan terkejut pada HanGeng, namun setelahnya tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kau yang sudah menanamnya dalam rahimku, bukan? Mengapa kau ragu?" Tanya Liuwen balik. Tangannya beralih mengelus perutnya yang bahkan belum terlihat tonjolan sama sekali.

"Tapi bahkan kau melarangku 'mengeluarkannya' ke dalam rahimmu Liu, bagaimana mungkin kau hamil?" Sangkal HanGeng kukuh. Ia yakin atas pernyataan itu. Karena waktu itu LiuWen memang dalam masa subur sehingga mereka mencari jalan aman agar tidak ada kata hamil setelahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menerima janin ini, Ge? Bahkan DongHae sangat bahagia atas kehamilanku." Seru Liuwen, suaranya mulai bergetar disusul matanya yang berair. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari kedalam rumah, membanting pintu dan menyelesaikan tangisnya di kamar.

HanGeng mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Pria tampan itu tidak menyadari, sesosok anak kecil tengah menyendarkan kepalanya di meja sebelahnya dengan dua tangan yang saling bertumpuk.

"Abeoji, kenapa?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan posisi yang sama. HanGeng membuka wajahnya, lalu tersenyum dan meminta Donghae untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Abeoji tidak apa-apa, Dongie." Ujar HanGeng lembut, sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke perut Donghae, menjaga agar anaknya tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Tapi Cici Liu menangis. Abeoji nakal, ya?" Sanggah Donghae sambil memutar badannya agar melihat raut sang ayah. Yang akhirnya dibuahi ciuman kecil dipipi, membuat Donghae mengerucut.

"Anio, Abeoji baik, Dongie. Cici Liu tidak menangis, hanya saja matanya berair." Terang HanGeng asal, Ia sering kuwalahan menjawab kalau Donghae yang bertanya. Dan Ia merutuki dirinya karena menjawab dengan begitu asal saat ini.

"Oh, jadi matanya Cici Liu berair. Kukira cici menangis." Jawab Donghae polos, lalu memainkan kakinya di pangkuan sang ayah. HanGeng menghela nafas lega, untunglah Donghae tidak bertanya lebih.

"Abeoji, telfon hyung!" Seru Donghae girang, Ia turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan menarik tangan ayahnya manja.

"Dongie sudah rindu hyung, eoh?" Donghae menjawab dengan anggukan semangat, lalu berjengit senang saat sang ayah mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kembali Donghae duduk dipangkuan sang ayah, menunggu panggilannya tersambung kepada hyung tampannya. Nada sambung terdengar berkali-kali, membuat Donghae memupus harapannya untuk segera mendengar suara hyung tampannya. Dan benar, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali bahkan setelah ayahnya berusaha mendial nomor hyungnya berkali-kali.

"Belum dijawab yah, abeoji?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada harap-harap cemas. Ayahnya yang tengah mendengarkan nada sambung sambil menggigit kuku jarinya menoleh, melihat Donghae yang mulai putus asa.

"Yasudahlah abeoji, nanti saja." Tandas Donghae sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. HanGeng memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut, sungguh Ia menyesal telah membuat keluarganya retak karena keegoisan nuraninya. Ia berani bertaruh Heechul sudah menyiapkan surat cerai sepulang Ia ke Korea. Namun bagaimana lagi? Meminta rujukpun akan sulit, ada 'makhluk' lain yang sudah Ia tanam di rahim wanita yang kini tinggal di rumahnya.

***ApolDes***

Heechul duduk di barisan tengah tempat dimana seluruh wali siswa berkumpul. Beberapa tatapan kagum dan iri Ia terima melihat kepopulerannya di majalah fashion dan iklan produk kecantikan televisi. Tidak jarang, orangtua yang lain meminta untuk berfoto dengannya. Tentu saja, ini kejadian langka karena dibalik padatnya jadwal sebagai model, Heechul menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi perkumpulan orangtua siswa di Sekolah.

"Heechul-ssi, apakah anda orangtua Siwon-ie?" Heechul melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wanita cantik dengan pakaian bermerk tengah menatapnya kagum. Heechul tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, melihat bagaimana kepala sekolah menyampaikan sambutannya.

"Benar, dia putra sulungku." Jawabnya singkat, membuat wanita disampingnya tersenyum senang karena pertanyaannya ditanggapi oleh model yang terlihat angkuh ini.

"Ah, geurae. Pantas Siwon-ie begitu tampan. Park Chan Young anakku sampai mengidolakannya. Ia iri karena tubuh Siwonnie begitu bagus untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar." Heechul kembali memasang kacamata hitamnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam tas genggamnya.

"Yah, putraku memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan postur yang indah, orangtuanya saja pandai merawat diri." Gumam Heechul dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh wanita disampingnya. Tanpa ditanyapun, wanita itu langsung berhenti tersenyum setelah menyadari ucapan wanita cantik disampingnya. Pasalnya wanita itu memiliki banyak timbunan lemak ditubuhnya. Segera saja Ia menjadi malu sendiri. Ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh oleh orang yang baru saja ingin Ia jadikan teman.

"Ah ne. Kudengar keluarga kalian bermasalah? Apakah benar salah satu dari kalian memiliki simpanan? Ah, pantas saja. Orang ber-uang memang pandai memuaskan hasrat." Tanpa Heechul duga, pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada sedikit keras dan membuat beberapa orang disekitar barisannya melihatnya penasaran. Heechul mendelik pada wanita gemuk disampingnya yang kini tersenyum menang dengan wajah yang dihadapkan kedepan. Ingin Heechul menampar wanita itu saat ini juga. Namun ini didepan umum, setidaknya Ia harus menjaga harga dirinya walau sudah dijatuhkan wanita berlemak disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Darimana anda mendengarnya? Pasti anda salah satu seorang pembual yang membuat nama saya akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan, bukan? Hati-hati nyonya, mulutmu bisa membuatmu ke jalur hukum, arrachi?" Ucap Heechul sambil mengemas barangnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Mari, nyonya Park. Saya masih ada jadwal. Sampaikan salamku pada putramu."

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya pelan, tanpa Ia tahu bahwa putranya dibelakang panggung tengah bersiap untuk menerima piala atas keberhasilannya memenangkan olimpiade Atletik.

"...Marilah kita sambut, Choi Siwon..!" Langkah kaki Heechul terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya, saat ini posisinya masih berada di bibir pintu gedung itu. Ia belum sepenuhnya keluar memang, karena akses berjalannya sedikit sulit mengingat Ia mengenakan heels tinggi dan ruangan disana lumayan penuh. Tepuk tangan tampak memenuhi ruangan ini. Dan Ia melihat, bagaimana raut Siwon yang tampak biasa saja saat menerima piala. Tidak ada senyum dan matanya tampak gelisah mencari seseorang di bangku audience. Saat pemanggilan orangtua untuk mendampingi, Ia melihat Siwon semakin gelisah. Ia melambaikan tangan, berharap orang diatas panggung itu melihatnya dan menunggu beberapa saat untuknya maju keatas panggung. Ia ingin Siwon tahu bahwa Ia menyanggupi datang. Namun tentu saja sulit, Ia harus kembali maju ke panggung yang jaraknya limabelas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Apalagi akses yang sempit, sungguh Ia ingin Siwon bahagia untuk saat ini. Panggilan tentang orangtua Siwon sudah kelima kalinya terdengar, dan Heechul tidak mungkin berteriak karena gaduhnya suasana akibat semua orang berbicara. Heechul sudah hampir sampai di depan panggung ketika Ia melihat Siwon turun dengan wajah murung. Yang Heechul dapatkan kini hanyalah tatapan aneh dari orangtua yang lain karena suasana kembali hening dan hanya Ia yang masih berdiri.

"Nyonya, bukankah anda Nyonya Choi Heechul? Aigo, Siwon-ah! Kemarilah, eommamu datang. Ayo kita mengambil gambar lagi!" seru seorang MC yang baru saja masuk dari belakang panggung. Heechul menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ia melihat kepala Siwon menyembul dari belakang panggung, lalu berjalan ke tengah panggung dan melihat eommanya tengah dibantu untuk naik ke sampingnya.

"Nah Siwon-ah, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Siwon menatap penonton dan eommanya bergantian, karena Ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Ia sampaikan sebelumnya untuk disampaikan. Pasalnya yang Ia tahu eommanya tidak akan datang. Namun ini sungguh mengejutkan, eommanya datang. Eommanya menghadiri perkumpulan wali siswa. Sungguh demi apapun Ia siap menangis kali ini.

"Te..terima..kasih, sudah datang, eomma." Ucap Siwon akhirnya dengan tangis yang pecah. Heechul membawa putranya kedalam pelukannya, membuat tepuk tangan kembali riuh terdengar di gedung itu.

*ApolDes*

Donghae menggigil, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan Ia hanya mampu meringkuk. Sesekali Ia menggumam, memanggil kedua orang yang Ia rindukan. Sungguh, Ia ingin kehidupan keluarga mereka kembali. Memang, Ia masihlah anak kecil yang bahkan belum mampu membaca dengan benar. Namun bagaimanapun Ia bisa memahami masalah yang melingkupi keluarganya tanpa alasan yang Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan HanGeng dengan tangan membawa sebaskom air yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Lalu pria oriental itu duduk disampingnya, memeras kain dalam baskom lalu menaruh di dahinya.

"Abeoji.." Gumam Donghae dengan mata sedikit terbuka, Ia melihat kekhawatiran diwajah tampan itu.

"Abeoji disini, Donghae-ah." Donghae bangkit, lalu mengaitkan kedua tangannya dileher ayahnya. Tidak Ia pedulikan kain di dahinya terjatuh, menempel pada sprei dan menciptakan basah disana.

"Dong-ie rindu eomma dan Siwon hyung." Ucapnya lirih, suhu tubuhnya yang panas membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, saat merasakan HanGeng mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Dong-ie tidur, ya?" HanGeng melepas pelukan Donghae dan membaringkannya lagi di tempat tidur.

"Abeoji?" HanGeng menoleh, saat tangan Donghae mencegahnya yang hendak bangkit. Ia kembali duduk, mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menurunkan baskom ke dapur.

"Jangan pergi, ne?" tangan mungilnya menggenggam jemari ayahnya yang besar, mendekapnya ke dada. HanGeng, sebagai ayah Ia merasa tertampar oleh permintaan anaknya. Sejauh inikah Ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarganya? Ia turut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping putra bungsunya itu sambil tetap mengusap punggung kecil itu.

Airmatanya hendak jatuh saat dalam tidurpun Donghae menggumamkan nama hyung dan ibunya. Ia terenyuh, ingin Ia menenggelamkan diri di lautan, mengubur diri di pemakaman, dan menggantung diri di pepohonan. Agar alam berhenti menghukumnya dengan siksaan batin selayaknya yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, HanGeng merasakan pintu kamar tempatnya berada kini dibuka. Lantas Ia melirik tangan siapa yang melakukannya. Dan itu adalah LiuWen. Wanita jangkung itu berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan kepala menunduk, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pelan di samping kanan Donghae. Wanita itu menghadap samping, menelusuri wajah DongHae sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kepada HanGeng.

"Ge.." HanGeng mendongak, menatap mata LiuWen yang tampak lelah.

"Maaf atas nada perkataanku tadi." Ucap Liuwen dengan lirih, takut mengganggu makhluk kecil yang tengah bermimpi dalam tidurnya,

"Aku hanya ingin anak ini diakui, ge. Aku merasa bahagia dengan hadirnya janin ini walau karirku hancur." Jeda, Liuwen tampak meredam tangisnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini diluar!" Ajak HanGeng sembari melepas genggaman tangan Donghae pelan. Liuwen menurut, langkah kakinya menapaki lantai seiring langkah HanGeng yang membawanya ke kamar 'mereka'.

"Liu, mari kita luruskan ini." Liuwen mengangguk, jemarinya saling meremas dan matanya menatap HanGeng memelas.

"Aku ingat dengan sangat jelas, Liu. Kita hanya melakukannya satu kali dan itupun aku tidak menanam benih sama sekali kepadamu." Tegas HanGeng, Ia menatap Liu serius. Seolah tidak ada celah kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi ge, itu juga terakhir kalinya aku bercinta!" Bantah Liuwen, airmatanya mulai berjatuhan. Ia menangkup wajahnya, merasa hina dihadapan suami saingan popularitasnya.

HanGeng menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku ingin membawa Heechul kemari." Ucap HanGeng pada akhirnya. Liuwen terkejut? Tentu. Ia tidak mungkin akan bisa menetap di rumah ini jika istri HanGeng datang.

"Ge! Bukankah kalian sedang retak? Apa maksudmu dengan membawa istrimu kemari?" Sentak Liuwen. Ia meremas bantal ditangannya. Rasanya emosinya benar-benar akan meledak saat itu.

"Aku ingin hubungan keluargaku membaik, Liu. Aku ingin kel.."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sengal Liuwen. Wanita itu memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Maaf Liu.." Tandas HanGeng. Membuat Liuwen menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah, untuk sementara kita berpisah?" Tanya HanGeng perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Liuwen lebih dalam.

"Tidak adakah tawaran lain ge? Siapa yang akan mengakui ayah anak ini? Dia anakmu, ge!" HanGeng bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menitih tangga.

"Gege!"

"Kita lanjutkan besok, Liu. Sekarang tidurlah! Donghae akan mencariku jika Ia bangun nanti." Tandas HanGeng yang kemudian menjadi akhir dari perdebatan rumit mereka. Liuwen menatap pintu kamar dilantai dua yang baru saja tertutup. Dan akhirnya Ia merintih, sosok dalam perutnya seperti tengah diremas dengan kuat. Ia ingin memanggil HanGeng, namun suarapun seakan sulit Ia keluarkan.

~*APOLDES*~

"Eomma!" Teriak Siwon saat Ia membuka ponselnya. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sehari ini menghabiskan acara sekolah mereka dengan perayaan kemenangan berbagai olimpiade sekolahnya. Heechul yang memangku kepala Siwon berjengit. Bahkan supir mereka yang tengah fokus sedikit tersentak atas teriakannya.

"Ada apa, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul pelan, Ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak sejak turun dari panggung setelah Siwon menerima pialanya tadi.

"Abeoji menelfonku saat acara siang tadi! Dan Ia menelfonku sampai sepuluh kali!" Heechul melebarkan matanya, lalu mengambil ponsel Siwon dan langsung mendial nomor suaminya. Ia tahu pasti ada yang kacau disana. Nada sambung cukup lama Ia dengar, untuk sepuluh detik kemudian jawaban 'hallo' membuatnya tersenyum. Ia merindukan suara HanGeng.

"Han.. apa kabar kalian?" Jeda cukup lama, mungkin HanGeng terkejut mengetahui Heechul yang menghubunginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja, Donghae.."

"Demam?" Tebak Heechul tidak sabar.

"Yah.. kau tahu anak itu akan sakit jika merindukanmu." Jawab HanGeng. Pria oriental itu terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Gugup? Mungkin saja.

"Pulanglah, Hannie. Kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini." Ucap Heechul lirih. Airmatanya mulai menganak sungai, membuat suaranya bergetar.

"Aku akan memikirkan itu Chullie. Dimana Siwon?"

"Dia disampingku." Jawab Heechul yang kemudian memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Abeoji!" Seru Siwon semangat. Remaja tampan itu masih mencuri pandang pada ibunya yang masih mengusap airmatanya.

"Hai, jagoan abeoji. Sedang apa, hum?" Tanya HanGeng dengan nada riang. Ia sudah menguasai dirinya untuk mengatur emosi dengan baik.

"Siwonnie sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari perayaan kemenangan olimpiade sekolah, abeoji!" Jawab Siwon antusias. Ia mulai menceritakan kerjakeras dan betapa bahagia dirinya ketika mengetahui eommanya datang saat penyerahan penghargaan.

"Dongie sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya. HanGeng sudah menebak sejak awal pertanyaan ini akan muncul.

"Sudah, Siwonnie. Donghae mendapat kompres lagi di dahinya." Jawab HanGeng tenang. Ayah dua anak itu sedang membenarkan kompres Donghae yang sedikit bergeser.

"Dongie pasti merindukan hyung tampan dan eomma cantiknya ini yah, abeoji?" Tebak Siwon. Ia sudah paham Donghae akan sakit jika merindukan keluarganya. Ia ingin menangis jika mengingat kebersamaan mereka. Namun jika Ia menangis, bagaimana eommanya akan menyelesaikan tangisnya?

"Pulanglah, abeoji. Siwonnie merindukan kalian, neomu bogoshippossoyo.." Hancur, pada akhirnya pertahanan airmata Siwon hancur dan berubah menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Heechul membawa putra sulungnya kedalam rengkuhannya. Menenangkan remaja awal itu untuk meredam tangisnya.

"Abeoji akan segera pulang. Jaga eomma untuk sementara waktu, ne? Besok abeoji telfon lagi setelah Dongie bangun. Ok?" Sambungan telfon merekapun terputus. Siwon yang mendoakan agar ayah dan adiknya segera pulang, dan HanGeng yang berdoa agar hari esok sesuai apa yang Ia harapkan.

~*APOLDES*~

Empat bulan berlalu. Banyak hal terjadi diamana HanGeng memutuskan untuk pulang kekampung halamannya dan Liuwen Ia tinggalkan di rumah yang seharusnya sudah Ia serahkan kepada Heechul bersama seorang dokter spesialis kandungan yang akan mengurus kesehatan Liuwen selama Ia di Korea. Hubungan keluarga Choi Han Chul-pun kembali harmonis meski sang kepala keluarga masih dibayangi kehadiran Liuwen dan calon putranya. Donghae sudah memasuki kelas barunya di elementary school bersama Siwon yang kini menduduki kelas akhir sekolah dasarnya.

Dan begitulah, HanGeng terkadang harus menjaga ucapan Donghae agar tidak mengucapkan hal apapun mengenai rumah mereka di Tiongkok apalagi sampai menyenggol tentang Liuwen dan kandungannya. Tidak, HanGeng selalu memisahkan mereka apabila diantara Heechul dan Siwon mulai menanyakan perihal Tiongkok kepada Donghae. Anak sepolos Donghae masih sangat mudah untuk mengatakan apa yang Ia tahu. Tidak peduli itu baik atau tidaknya bagi dirinya maupun orang lain.

Dan mungkin, ini jugalah saat paling menakutkan bagi HanGeng, dimana sebuah panggilan darurat Ia terima dari Tiongkok. Tidak lain lagi, pasti ini dari Liuwen. Dan HanGeng harus memilih tempat teraman untuk berbicara dengan calon ibu dari anaknya itu.

"Liu.."

"HanGeng! Liuwen mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kankernya sudah semakin ganas dan mungkin keduanya tidak tertolong. Segera kemari dalam duapuluhempat jam, kami membutuhkan tandatangan anda atau mereka akan meninggal! Kumohon, segeralah kemari!" Belum sempat Hangeng mengucapkan kalimatnya, berita itu langsung menyambar mulutnya hingga tidak mampu lagi bersuara. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Liuwen dan Kyuhyun. Ia ingat, Kyuhyun adalah nama calon anaknya yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Dan kedua nama itulah yang Ia sebut dalam langkahnya menuju kamar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan surat-surat penerbangan.

"Abeoji..ayo kita main!" Suara Donghae yang ceria tidak HanGeng dengar, Ia masih kalut akan pernyataan dokter yang menangani Liuwen di Tiongkok. Dan ajakan Donghae yang kelima kalinya membuat HanGeng meledak.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM? KYUHYUN DAN IBUNYA SEDANG SEKARAT!" Teriak HangGeng sembari menghempaskan kopernya kasar. Donghae menangis keras dalam hitungan detik. Membuat Siwon dan Heechul menghampiri mereka dengan terburu. Donghae langsung beringsut memeluk eommanya dan HanGeng yang mengambil kopernya lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana kau, Han?" Tanya Heechul penuh penekanan. Siwon hanya menatap orangtua dan adiknya yang masih menangis bergantian. Akankah empatbulan keharmonisan keluarga mereka sudah selesai sampai disini?

"Maafkan abeoji, Donghae. Kyuhyun membutuhkan abeoji. Jadi, mainnya besok, ne?" Ucap HanGeng akhirnya setelah beberapa menit keheningan mendominasi mereka.

"Chullie, aku ada urusan penting. Aku harus ke Tiongkok. Nyawa orang sedang dipertaruhkan dan menunggu kehadiranku disana." Ungkap Hangeng sambil memandang Heechul yang menatapnya selidik.

"Apa yang kau maksud orangtua kita di Tiongkok?" Ekspresi Heechul berubah panik. Ia ingat betapa sudah masuk usia lanjutnya kedua mertuanya. Mungkinkah mereka tengah mengalami masa akhir hidupnya? Dan gelengan HanGeng membuat Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, HanGeng sudah melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju garasi. Tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang meneriakkan namanya meminta penjelasan.

~*APOLDES*~

"Liuwen!" Seru HanGeng setelah sampai di tempat dimana Liuwen mendapat perawatan khusus. Wanita kurus itu tampak sangat menderita dengan berbagai kabel yang menopang hidupnya. HanGeng menangis, Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui perihal ini sama sekali.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, Liu?" Liuwen membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum dan meremas tangan HanGeng lemah.

"Aku ingin mempertahankannya." Ucap Liuwen lirih. Wanita itu mengalirkan airmatanya. Rasanya sakit mengingat perutnya terasa diremas.

"Tapi ini membahayakan nyawamu..!" Cicit HanGeng. Sungguh, pria itu melihat dengan jelas raut kesakitan Liuwen.

"Ge, maaf." Bisik Liuwen. Mereka saling menangis dalam ruang putih itu. Seolah saling menyalurkan rasa penyesalan dari suara tangis mereka. Dan sebuah gebrakan pintu membuat keduanya tersentak. Heechul tampak berang dengan Siwon dan Donghae yang masih berada di bibir pintu. Beberapa perawat mencegah perbuatan Heechul dan meredakan suasana akibat makian Heechul terhadap Liuwen. HanGeng berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu walau sia-sia. Dan semua atensi mereka terhenti ketika Liuwen menjerit kesakitan dan darah tampak merembes ke ranjangnya. Semua perawat bergerak cepat, membawa Liuwen ke ruang operasi setelah HanGeng menandatangani surat persetujuan.

Dan disinilah mereka, didepan ruang operasi yang seolah menjadi perantara malaikat maut. Hangeng berjalan kesana kemari, meminta kepada yang Maha Kuasa untuk menguatkan mereka. Sedangkan Heechul, Ia masih terpaku. Ia bingung akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan kedua putra mereka hanya diam, memperhatikan orangtua mereka yang saling diam. Mereka sampai di Tiongkok dua jam yang lalu, dan langsung menuju tempat ini tanpa mereka tahu tujuannya.

~*APOLDES*~

Operasi selesai, Liuwen masih dalam pingsan dan bayinya lahir premature yang kini berada di inkubator. HanGeng dan Heechul duduk bersama di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan kedua putranya sudah tertidur karena lelah. Dan suara kecil yang berasal dari Liuwen membuat HanGeng sigap, membiarkan Heechul yang menatapnya protes.

"Ge.." HanGeng mengangguk, suara Liuwen terlampau lirih sehingga Ia harus mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir pucat wanita jangkung itu.

"Cici Heechul.." Bisik Liuwen lagi, yang kemudian disalurkan oleh HanGeng. Heechul mendekat, lalu menatap Liuwen sinis.

"Ci, Ge,.." kedua tangan Liuwen menyatukan tangan pasangan serasi dihadapannya.

"Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku.." Sambung Liuwen lirih. Membuat Heechul berubah menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Liu? Kau masih bisa merawat Kyuhyun!" Seru HanGeng. Dia terlalu takut untuk mendengar perkataan Liuwen berikutnya.

"Tidak ge, hanya sebentar. Hanya sebentar aku menitipkan Kyuhyun." HanGeng menggeleng pelan. Tangannya meremas tangan Liuwen.

"Dan satu lagi, maaf. Maaf sudah berbohong padamu." Liuwen menjeda kalimatnya. Perutnya kembali terasa terbakar. Ia ingin mengaduh, namun Ia harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun, bukanlah anakmu. Tapi, kumohon, rawat dia sementara waktu. Hanya sebentar, aku berjanji, ha..nya, eungh.." Puncak kesakitan Liuwen sudah diambang batas. Ia meremas seprei ranjangnya dan merintih. HanGeng panik, Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan Heechul yang tanggap langsung menekan tombol darurat. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka kembali dihadapkan dengan penentu keselamatan didepan ruang operasi. Dimana waktu seperti ini merupakan hal yang tidak ingin mereka alami sekalipun dalam hidupnya.

Dua jam kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membawa kabar duka bagi HanGeng yang meraung dan Heechul yang menumpahkan airmatanya untuk pertama kalinya pada Liuwen, perusak keharmonisan keluarganya. Kini, wanita itu sudah tiada. Dan meninggalkan seorang malaikat kecil bernama Kyuhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Hoaammm... lama sekali menuliskan tulisan ini. Acak? Alur kecepetan? Saya sengaja. Hehehe,,, capek nulisnya.**

 **Banyak yang lupa alur kan? Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, saya usahakan update lebih cepat untuk episode mendatang *ciahh**

 **Jangan hanya jadi reader yah... kasih komentar walau hanya satu kalimat, ne? GOMAWO..**


	4. Chapter 4

ApolDes

Why Am I? (Adopt?)

HanGeng, Heechul, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, others

Family, Hurt/comfort

Happy Reading…^^

Tarikan nafas gugup dan sesak memenuhi ruangan salah satu gedung pengadilan yang menjadi sebuah tempat presscon. Seakan tempat ini menjadi tempat pengakuan dosa di hadapan yang Kuasa. Berratus lampu flash silih berganti menyilaukan mata dan menyebarkan wajah dan citra buruk keluarga Choi HanGeng, seorang pengusaha property dan memiliki istri seorang model yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan. Para netizen mulai mengkritik keluarga mereka yang terlihat begitu sempurna sebelumnya. Dan kehadiran putra kecil dengan nama Choi Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat seluruh kalangan menanyakannya. Namun singkat saja, HanGeng baru saja memproses pengadopsian Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat press conference tentang hal ini secepatnya. Karena jika tidak, hal ini akan mempengaruhi popularitas Heechul di dunia brand ambassador kecantikan dan juga jabatannya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di bidang property. Dan Heechul tengah menyaksikan siaran ulang itu di televisi. Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Ia menolak tawaran modeling dari berbagai produk pakaian dan kecantikan terbesar. Karena Ia menunggu HanGeng menyelesaikan masalah besar ini. Sendirian.

"Tuan, apakah bayi Choi Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung anda dengan Liuwen model asal Tiongkok itu?" Tanya wartawan yang memulai awalnya prescon itu.

"Bukan, dia memang putra Liuwen. Tetapi Liuwen tidak mampu merawatnya, sehingga saya berniat mengadopsinya."

"Lalu dimana ayah kandung Kyuhyun?"

"Saya kurang tahu dengan pasti. Namun saya akan merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"Apakah pihak keluarga Liuwen sendiri sudah mengizinkan anda untuk mengadopsi Kyuhyun?"

"Kami sudah memperbincangkan ini sebelumnya. Dan mereka setuju atas adopsi ini mengingat pesan terakhir ibu kandung Kyuhyun."

"Adakah bukti tentang kebenaran bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah putra anda? Anda pernah dekat dengan Liuwen beberapa waktu lalu, dan berbagai media menangkap gambar anda tengah berkencan dengannya."

"Itu, saya sudah melakukan tes DNA setelah Kyuhyun lahir. Dan hasilnya memang negatif. Saya membawa berkasnya, boleh diperjelas apabila anda kurang percaya." Terang HanGeng dengan tegas, tangannya merentangkan sebuah surat keterangan tes DNA-nya.

"Soal kedekatan saya dengan Liuwen, itu memang benar. Namun saya telah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan keluarga saya."

"Lalu apakah Heechul-ssi menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun sebagai anak angkatnya?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua putra anda?"

"Tentu. Mereka juga menerimanya. Kurasa sudah cukup, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian. Mohon do'anya untuk kehadiran Kyuhyun." Tandas HanGeng sebelum akhirnya membungkuk penuh dan memasuki mobil setelah perjalanannya keluar gedung 'diiringi' para wartawan disana.

Heechul tersenyum miring. Menerima anak musuhnya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan Ia belum melihat bayi itu sejak dipindahkan ke Seoul seminggu yang lalu. Puas dengan berita yang Ia lihat, Heechul langsung mematikan TV yang sudah menampilkan pariwaranya. Kemudian menumpuk kakinya di sofa dengan tangan yang membentangkan majalah fashion untuk Ia baca. Namun baru membaca beberapa kalimat, suara HanGeng dan pekikan bahagia DongHae membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"Mau kemana, Han?" Tegur Heechul saat HanGeng sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Di sampingnya ada Donghae yang tengah menggamit tangan ayahnya erat.

"Menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kata uisa hasil test kesehatannya sudah keluar. Jika kondisinya baik maka setelah menjalani beberapa proses dia sudah boleh dibawa pulang." Terang HanGeng dengan wajah bahagia. Donghae yang menjadi saksi hanya diam seribu bahasa, bingung akan berkata apa.

"Memangnya mau dibawa pulang kemana?" Tanya Heechul tanpa segan. Tangannya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah. Merasa bosan dengan tujuan HanGeng kali ini.

"Tentunya kemari. Kemana lagi?" HanGeng kemudian duduk di samping Heechul, setelah menyuruh Donghae pergi menyusul Siwon yang sedang beristirahat setelah pulang sekolah. Dalih dari HanGeng agar bungsunya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kita akan bertemu disana." Heechul membulatkan mulutnya dan kemudian menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan kepada mereka saja? Mereka juga mampu merawat bayi itu. Memangnya kalau bayi itu kenapa-kenapa mereka mau menanggungnya?" Tanya Heechul meremehkan. Ibu dua orang anak itu menatap suaminya sinis. Membuat HanGeng menghela nafas lelah dan memilih untuk menatap istrinya dalam.

"Kau kenapa Heechul-ah?"

"Kenapa apanya, Han? Justru engkau yang kenapa?" Tanya Heechul balik dengan menghempaskan majalah yang Ia baca di pangkuan.

"Aku kenapa? Aku hanya menjalankan mandat Liuwen, Chullie. Lagipula kita sudah mengurus adopsinya. Sisi manakah yang bermasalah?"

"Kamu yang bermasalah, Han. Kalau saja kau tidak dekat dengan wanita itu, maka tanggung jawab bayi itu bukan milikmu!"

"Jangan kau sebut Liuwen dengan wanita itu, dan jangan mengucapkan Kyuhyun dengan bayi itu. Mereka mempunyai nama, Chullie." Erang HanGeng yang mulai tersulut emosi. Ia dan Heechul saling melempar tatapan tajam, hampir tidak ada sinar kelembutan dari tatapan itu.

"Eomma, abeoji.." Sepasang dewasa itu menoleh ke lantai dua, tepat dimana sulung mereka menatap dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, aku mohon jangan sampai Donghae dengar. Dia tidak boleh mendengar hal buruk sejak kecil sepertiku. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menyelesaikan penyebab pertengkaran kalian dengan caraku sendiri." Ucap Siwon dengan mata berair. Membuat orangtuanya tertohok oleh pernyataannya. Kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang kini menutupi wajah mereka, menahan setiap buncahan emosi dan juga rasa 'malu'.

"Aku pergi." Putus HanGeng akhirnya, Ia keluar dengan langkah tanpa semangat. Seolah saat Ia kembali ke rumah ini maka beban yang dipikulnya semakin berat. Dibelakangnya, Donghae menyusul sambil bersorak riang karena akan segera bertemu 'adik' barunya.

Heechul berdiri dari sofa, mendekati jendela dan melihat Hangeng yang membantu Donghae menaiki mobil, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya, dengan tangan yang meremas tirai jendela dengan rasa sesak yang mungkin lebih dari apa yang suaminya rasakan. Seharusnya Liuwen mati bersama anaknya, dan keluarganya akan baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. Tapi mengapa? Aishh, Ia bingung harus berada pada posisi yang mana. Entah sebagai korban atau pelaku, Ia tidak tahu. Sebagai istri Ia merasa menjadi korban atas perbuatan Hangeng, karena pria itulah yang memulai skandal ini dikeluarganya. Namun bagaimana lagi? Tanggung jawab harus dipikul bersama bukan? Itulah gunanya keluarga, apalagi Ia berperan sebagai orangtua di keluarga ini.

"Eomma." Heechul tersentak, segera Ia hapus liquid yang masih menggantung di kelopak matanya.

"Ne?" Jawabnya sambil berbalik, Ia mendapati Siwon yang duduk dengan mulut yang sibuk menyedot susu cokelatnya. Tidak lepas dari sinar matanya yang tajam, seperti matanya.

"Mereka mau menjenguk Kyuhyun?" Heechul mengangguk, lalu mengambil duduk di samping putranya.

"Mungkin kita harus menerima kehadirannya, eomma. Dia butuh orangtua juga."

"Eomma tidak tahu Siwonnie." Lirih Heechul, matanya mengatup. Merasa lelah dan membutuhkan tempat pelepasan emosi. Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka, sampai saat Heechul terharu ketika Siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan selalu menemani eomma. Kalau eomma sedih jangan disimpan sendiri, ya?"

=*ApolDes*=

HanGeng sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Donghae yang tertidur di perjalanan harus Ia gendong sampai ke dalam rumah sakit Seoul itu. Pria Tiongkok itu enggan mengganggu tidur si bungsu karena biasanya di jam setelah makan siang putranya akan tidur sembari menunggu Siwon pulang sekolah. Sesampainya di depan ruang khusus bayi, HanGeng ditemani seorang dokter yang menangani kelahiran Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa bayi mungil dalam incubator HanGeng lewatkan dengan senyum kagum sampai akhirnya Ia berhenti di incubator yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan. Dengan nama Choi Kyuhyun yang melekat di sisi balok kaca itu, HanGeng menatap si bayi haru. Ada beberapa perubahan sejak Ia melihat bayi itu lahir. Terlihat lebih berwarna dan berisi.

"Dongie.. Sayang.." Panggil HanGeng lirih. Ia mengusik tidur Donghae dengan menekan hidung bungsunya itu pelan. Membuat Donghae sedikit menggeram jengkel dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mata. Lengannya yang mungil Ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya yang terasa berat. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, Ia menemukan wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan menitahnya untuk melihat ke satu arah. Dan matanya melebar saat melihat adik barunya itu terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidur.

"Kyun-ie!"

"Jangan berteriak, Dongie. Kau membangunkan banyak adik kecil yang lain." Ujar HanGeng dengan nada tidak enak ketika beberapa perawat lain yang tengah menangani bayi mendelik ke arahnya karena membuat bayi dalam asuhan mereka menangis. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, bayi satu minggu itu juga sepertinya sedikit tersentak dan menangis. Donghae? Sebagai pelaku utama keributan di ruangan ini hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu berlari menjauhi HanGeng dan juga dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. HanGeng yang akan mencegah langkah Donghae terpaksa membungkam mulutnya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti pada setiap suster dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Mianhamnida ganhosa-nim. Dongie terlalu bahagia melihat adik baru Dongie. Baby annyeong. Maafkan hyung, ne? cup-cup-cup..uljimaa."

Perawat yang semula menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sebal beralih melembutkan raut wajahnya. Entah, sikap Donghae membuat sisi baik mereka berbalik dengan cepat. Tidak jarang perawat disana mengelus kepala Donghae dan memuji bocah tampan itu. Setelah dikira semua urusan selesai, Donghae kembali kepada ayahnya dimana beberapa perawat tampak sedikit panik, begitu pula dengan dokter yang menangani adiknya. Melirik kepada ayahnya, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang sedikit buruk. Dengan takut, Donghae menarik ujung kemeja ayahnya. HanGeng yang merasakan tarikan di ujung kemejanya berbalik, lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bungsu tampannya itu.

"Donghae, abeoji akan berbicara dengan Jang uisa. Dongie mau ikut atau menemani Kyunie, hum?" Donghae terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Mungkin dia sedang menimbang.

"Kyunie kenapa? Kita kemari kan hanya menjemput Kyunie, abeoji." Tanya Donghae bingung. Dia menatap ayahnya menyelidik, ketika Ia sedikit melihat raut khawatir disana.

"Euhm.. abeoji hanya ingin berpamitan dengan uisanim." Lagi, HanGeng selalu asal bicara jika ditanyai alasan yang jelas. Apalagi jika yang bertanya itu Donghae.

"Oh, jadi kalau mau pulang dari rumah sakit harus pamit dulu. Ya sudah. Dongie disini saja. Biar Kyunie tidak sendirian." Syukurlah Donghae masih polos. Batin HanGeng sambil pergi mengikuti dokter yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai. Apa kabar?" Kaget HanGeng saat keluar dari ruangan bayi. Ia bertemu dengan orangtua Liuwen. Mereka tersenyum, lalu menerima ciuman tangan dari Hangeng. Tatapan mata mereka lembut, sama seperti kakek dan nenek Donghae.

"Kami akan berbicara mengenai Kyuhyun. Kalian ingin melihat Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu atau ikut bersama kami, Kakek? Nenek?" Tanya HanGeng sopan. Ia masih canggung kepada orangtua Liuwen. Apalagi dengan amarah mereka saat kesalah pahaman terjadi. Mereka menganggap bahwa HanGenglah yang menghamili Liuwen dan menjadikannya simpanan. Bahkan HanGeng sampai dipukul oleh bodyguard orangtua model Victoria's Secret itu.

"Biar aku yang melihat Kyuhyun. Kakek ikutlah bersamamu. Sepertinya anakmu juga menjaga Kyuhyun sendirian." Ucap nenek Kyuhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ketika HanGeng membungkuk dan menuntun suaminya berjalan ke ruang dokter. Lalu dia sendiri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang bayi itu.

"Halmeoni! Sini biar Dongie bantu!" Wanita tua itu hanya mampu terkesima ketika Donghae menyambutnya dan menuntun tangannya menuju incubator Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tidak akan masalah jika Ia mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk dirawat keluarga HanGeng.

ApolDes

HanGeng dan ayah Liuwen duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang dokter bernametag Jang Hyun Bin di jubah dokternya. Cukup lama mereka menunggu penjelasan dokter muda yang masih meneliti berkas-berkas kesehatan Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka memilih untuk meneliti beberapa pajangan tentang kedokteran di ruangan itu.

"Ehm.." Deheman Hyun Bin menarik perhatian mereka. Dan saat Hyun Bin membuka suara, mereka memasang pendengaran mereka sebaik mungkin. Berharap Kyuhyun dalam kondisi stabil dan sudah diperbolehkan untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada beberapa hari lalu. Bersyukur dia mampu bertahan dengan keadaan eommanya sebelum dia lahir." Ungkap Hyun Bin. Dokter muda itu menangkap rautt kelegaan dari dua orang ayah di hadapannya. Namun, ucapannya kali ini entah mampu membuat mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa. Ia berharap bahwa perkataannya tidak membuat mereka putus asa.

"Tapi Tuan, usahakan untuk melakukan pengecekan secara rutin. Kami mengkhawatirkan jangtungnya." Dan raut terkejut HanGeng merupakan ekspresi yang paling ditebak oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa dengan jangtungnya? Apakah karena kelahiran premature-nya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Namun untuk hasil yang lebih spesifik, Anda bisa kembali kemari minggu depan untuk mengambil hasil check up-nya." Tandas Hyun Bin pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian menyampaikan beberapa alternative pencegahan efek samping kelahiran premature Kyuhyun agar organ yang belum sempurna itu bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan pilihan HanGeng jatuh pada pengecekan kesehatan rutin setiap bulannya. Meskipun memerlukan biaya check up yang mahal. Namun itu lebih baik daripada membawanya kembali ke Tiongkok saat Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan gejala yang efek samping yang lebih jelas. Itu sama saja HanGeng tidak merawat Kyuhyun. Karena dengan membawa Kyuhyun ke Tiongkok, akan lebih praktis lagi jika kakek dan neneknya lah yang merawatnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Kami permisi." Ucap HanGeng. Cukup lega mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun bisa dibawa ke rumah hari itu juga.

ApolDes

Heechul masih termenung. Sejak kepergian suami dan bungsunya, wanita anggun itu memilih untuk duduk diam di kamar sambil menatap ranjang bayi dengan beberapa mainan yang menggantung di langit-langitnya. Benar, ranjang yang disiapkan HanGeng untuk menyambut bayi mereka. Ranjang yang pernah dipakai oleh Siwon dan juga Donghae. Dan akan beralih fungsi menjadi ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Yang jelas-jelas bukanlah bayi mereka. Bukan anak HanGeng tetapi anak orang luar yang bahkan musuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Lagi. Airmata itu seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk menangisi nasib keluarganya jika memperkirakan masa depan. Antara menjadi ibu angkat yang jahat dan menjadi ibu angkat yang bermuka dua. Keduanya sama saja. Rasa benci pada bayi tanpa dosa itu lebih mendominasi daripada motivasinya untuk menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Ma.." Heechul menoleh. Tidak lupa airmata Ia keringkan terlebih dahulu. Ada Donghae yang berlari kecil dan memeluknya bahagia. Bocah lima tahun itu terkikik kala Heechul menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Geli eomma.." Tolak Donghae sembari berusaha menjauhkan wajah Heechul yang masih saja menciuminya.

"Sudah pulang?" Heechul tersenyum lebar saat Donghae mengangguk dan menguap setelahnya. Ibu dua anak itu menutup mulut Donghae yang menguap lebar. Mengingatkan si bungsu akan sopan santun bahkan ketika mengantuk sekalipun.

"Dongie mengantuk? Mau tidur?" Gelengan Donghae membuat Heechul sedikit mengernyit. Biasanya Donghae akan mengangguk dan meminta untuk menidurkannya. Dan saat Heechul menanyakan alasannya, jawaban Donghae kembali mengingatkannya pada konflik keluarga mereka. Anak angkat.

"Donghae mau menunggu Kyuhyun. Abeoji masih di jalan."

"Lalu Dongie pulang sama siapa?"

"Sama Jang uisa-nim." Jawab Donghae ceria. Ia menunjuk kea rah pintu. Tepat dimana beberapa orang berpakaian rumah sakit masuk dengan peralatan seperti tabung oksigen, tiang infuse dan beberapa alat kesehatan lain. Heechul mengernyit. Pasalnya Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan dipasangkannya alat-alat itu di sekitar ranjang bayi. Persis seperti rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa itu semua?" Tanya Heechul pada seorang diantara mereka yang baru saja menaruh tabung oksigen.

"Untuk Kyuhyun, Nyonya Choi. Kalian memerlukan ini ketika tiba-tiba saja ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Selain saya, mungkin peralatan ini akan menjadi tambahan lain." Terang dokter Jang, yang akan menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun mulai saat ini. Dokter tampan itu menangkap raut tidak suka saat Heechul menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya biarkan anak itu di rumah sakit. Kenapa membawanya pulang kalau hanya membuat kamar ini seperti ruang rawat? Anak dan ibu tidak ada bedanya. Merepotkan semua." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pedas itu, Hyun Bin tertegun. Sedikit amarah menyulut emosinya kala dua kata terakhir Heechul keluar dengan begitu fasihnya. Wanita yang Ia jadikan tolak ukur istrinya kelak justru membuat Ia tidak lagi berselera dengan karakter seperti itu. Heechul yang Ia kenal di media merupakan wanita anggun dan sangat berhati-hati dalam mengucap kata. Namun di belakang layar justru kenyataan ini yang Ia dapat?

"Jang uisa-nim!" Hyun Bin tersentak. Asistennya tampak tersenyum maklum dengan keterkejutannya.

"Semuanya sudah dipasang dengan baik. Saya juga sudah mengatur suhu udaranya menjadi hangat." Lapor asistennya. Kemudian Ia mengangguk dan mendapati HanGeng masuk dengan Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

"Panggil saya jika ada hal buruk. Saya pastikan keadaannya membaik sampai hasil tes keluar." Pesan dokter muda itu ketika HanGeng menidurkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Sedang HanGeng, pria oriental itu tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri menatap pria berjubah putih di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, uisa-nim. Ayo kita makan siang dulu sebelum anda pulang." Ajak HanGeng lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun, meminta Hyun Bin membuntutinya. Namun, bukannya mengikuti HanGeng, dokter muda itu justru mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, menatap wajah polos itu lama lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Uisa janji." Ucapnya untuk kemudian menyalakan penghangat ruangan, memastikan pasien barunya hangat dalam mimpi seorang bayi yang indah.

"Uisa?!" Hyun Bin tersentak, HanGeng memanggilnya dengan kepala menyembul dari pintu. Dengan cepat Ia berlari dan menutup pintu pelan. Setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada sosok bayi yang bahkan belum mengenalnya sama sekali.

T.B.C

Kyuhyunnya belum aku buat ngomong yaaa, setelah dipikir pikir mendingan alurnya aku buat pelan. Biar kalian mudeng sama jalan cerita yang abakadabrah ini.

Minta maaf karena lagi-lagi latepost. Semoga ini memuaskan kalian walau sedikit.

Minta doanya, 4 April aku UN, setelahnya aku usahakan fokus nerusin ini sama WBS.

RNR jangan lupa?!

Foll and Fav sangat dihargai ^^

Pai-paiii….


	5. Chapter 5

Why Am I? (Hurt)

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul (GS) and HanGeng

Family, Hurt/Comfort

T+

HAPPY READING

*ApolDes*

"Uisa-nim?" anak kecil dengan lolli di tangannya memanggil seseorang yang kini memunggunginya. Tangan kecilnya yang lain menggapai ujung jubah putih milik seseorang yang Ia panggil 'Uisa'.

"Ya?" Jawab si dokter sembari membalikkan badannya. Sedikit terkejut melihat anak kecil tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya seperti dia. Lalu si anak kecil menggeleng dan berlalu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, dokter dengan segera meraih tangannya, kemudian menatap iris jernih yang mampu membuatnya mengagumi anak kecil di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya Ia bertanya, "Mencari siapa, Adik kecil?" anak kecil itu menatap si dokter takut, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Abeoji," Ucapnya lirih.

Si dokter sedikit mengernyit, apalagi setelah menyadari anak di hadapannya tampak seperti kehilangan arah.

"Uisa-nim tahu dimana abeoji?" lamunannya buyar ketika pertanyaan anak kecil itu terlontar dengan lancar. Seolah bocah di hadapannya sudah belajar bahasa dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak, Sayang. Memang abeojimu kemana?" Tanyanya sabar, menunggu bocah yang menikmati lollinya menjawab dengan suaranya yang khas anak-anak, menggemaskan.

"Tadi ikut uisa pergi, tapi uisanya bukan uisanim," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu uisanya siapa, sayang?"

"Hyun Bin hyung," jawab bocah itu semangat, matanya yang jernih berbinar senang seolah nama Hyun Bin adalah tokoh superhero idolanya.

"Oh, Hyun Bin-ssi? Ayo uisa antar." Tanggap dokter dengan nametag Lee Joon yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Uisa kenal dengan Hyun Bin hyung? Berarti Hyun Bin hyung sayang uisa? Kata abeoji kalau kenal berarti sayang." Ucap bocah itu dengan antusias, membuat Lee Joon terpukau. Anak ini begitu ceria dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terlihat kurang sehat. Sisi lain dari batinnya secara perlahan mulai menyayangi sosok yang bahkan belum menyebut namanya ini.

"Jadi, siapa nama.."

"Ayo uisa-nim."

Pertanyaan Lee Joon terpaksa Ia urungkan ketika tiba-tiba saja bocah itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan jemari yang mungil. Lalu telinganya hanya mendengar celoteh bocah itu sambil menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus mereka lalui. Tidak sedikit perawat dan rekan kerjanya yang lain menanyakan perihal bocah yang menjadikannya pemandu.

"Sudah sampai, ayo ketuk pintunya." Ujar Lee Joon yang kemudian diangguki si bocah. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu kaca itu, dengan bantuan Lee Joon tentunya.

"Astaga, Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang?" baru saja mereka memasuki ruangan itu, seruan dari seseorang di hadapan Hyun Bin menyambut. Lee Joon berasumsi, pria itu adalah ayah dari bocah yang akhirnya Ia ketahui bernama Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae, bocah itu langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Menyusupkan wajahnya disana.

"Maaf, anak anda mencari. Sepertinya dia kehilangan arah, maka dari itu saya mengantarnya," ucap Lee Joon mewakili tatapan bertanya HanGeng. Sedangkan HanGeng, pria oriental itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berterimakasih. Hyun Bin yang masih menatapnya juga tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Lee Joon berpamit.

"Kenapa keluar, sayang? Abeoji sudah bilang, kan? Tidur!" Ucap HanGeng sambil mengelus punggung

"Dongie bosan abeoji. Ganhosa pergi," Ucap Donghae disela kegiatannya yang mulai memainkan kancing kemeja ayahnya.

"Dongie baru sembuh, kan? Dongie mau sakit lagi?" HanGeng menghela nafas. Anak dalam dekapannya menggeleng, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa hangat di leher ayah tiga anak itu-termasuk Kyuhyun-.

"Tidak mau, Dongie mau rawat Kyunkyun," Gumam Donghae lirih, namun masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran HanGeng dan seorang dokter muda disana, membuat mereka tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Ya sudah, Dongie tidur lagi, ya? Biar bisa rawat Kyunkyun," Ucap HanGeng, tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung bungsunya dengan tempo teratur. Meyakinkan Donghae bahwa pelukannya mampu mengantar si anak yang baru saja sembuh untuk tertidur.

Dua hari yang lalu Donghae terserang demam, tubuh kecilnya tidak mampu bertahan pada dinginnya malam untuk menunggu adik angkatnya sadar. Kyuhyun yang sudah berusia lima tahun sekarang menjadi gampang sakit. Padahal kemarin Donghae hanya mengajarkan adiknya itu mengayuh sepeda di taman belakang rumah mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluh lelah dan berakhir dengan berbaring di dekapan sang ayah. Memikirkan kondisi adiknya, Donghae tidak mau untuk istirahat barang sedetikpun dan berakhir dengan demam. Membuat HanGeng harus mengurus dua anaknya di rumah sakit ditemani dokter pribadi keluarganya. Heechul dan Siwon yang semakin sibuk hanya menyempatkan beberapa menit untuk menengok keadaan Donghae. Benar, hanya Donghae yang mereka jenguk. Kyuhyun masih dalam sepinya, tubuh ringkihnya belum mampu menyentuh hati ibu dan juga kakak angkatnya yang sulung. Maklum, dia masih bocah. Beruntung perhatian kakek neneknya, ayah dan kakak angkatnya yang bungsu mampu membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang keluarga.

"Han Hyung, Kyuhyun sudah siuman. Ada baiknya kita langsung ke sana," Ucap Hyun Bin setelah mendapat kabar dari perawat yang mengantarkan makan siang di kamar VIP Kyuhyun.

HanGeng mengekor dengan Donghae di gendongannya. Langkah mereka sedikit terburu mengingat Kyuhyun biasanya akan menangis apabila tidak ada orang yang Ia kenal di dekatnya.

Hingga tiba mereka di kamar rawat yang cukup luas, suara tangisan sudah terdengar dengan jelas, membuat Donghae terusik dan memaksa untuk turun dari gendongan sang ayah. Kakinya berlari mendekati adiknya yang berada dalam dekapan perawat yang biasa mengurus. Lalu menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba menghibur adiknya dengan ocehan khasnya.

"Baringkan dia, Rin-ssi," Titah Hyun Bin yang kemudian dituruti oleh si perawat. HanGeng hanya mengawasi kegiatan dokter muda di hadapannya sambil sesekali membelai kening Kyuhyun sayang, meyakinkan anak itu bahwa si ayah ada di dekatnya. Dan terbukti, setelah mendapat skinship dari ayahnya, Kyuhyun berhenti menangis.

"Kyunkyun, jangan nangis lagi, ya? Hyung disini," ujar Donghae kepada adiknya, lalu bibirnya Ia daratkan ke pipi gempal si adik. Membuat dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya tersenyum gemas. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang kakak tersenyum tipis, lalu balik mengecup pipi Donghae saat kakaknya menghamparkan sebelah pipi di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik, Hyung. Sepertinya besok sudah bisa pulang," Ucap Hyun Bin setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi pasien kecilnya. Tangannya menusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Gemas dengan betapa imutnya bocah yang sangat ingin Ia lindungi meskipun dirawat oleh keluarga berada.

"Bin-ah, aku titip mereka sebentar." Pamit HanGeng sembari menunjukkan ponselnya yang menunjukkan panggilan. 'Yeobo', ID yang terpampang di layar ponsel pintar HanGeng membuat Hyun Bin langsung mengangguk, dan mengajak pasiennya berbicara tentang fantasi mereka di masa depan.

ApolDes

"Donghae sedang bersamanya. Kau mau masuk?" Tanya HanGeng kepada Siwon. Putra sulungnya yang sudah menginjak kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas bergengsi di Seoul hanya menggeleng. Kedatangannya kemari atas perintah Heechul untuk menjemput adiknya pulang. Eommanya menelepon sang ayah bahwa dia menggantikannya untuk menjemput Donghae.

"Masuklah dulu, Siwon. Kyuhyun juga sudah bangun," Ujar si ayah, meminta sulungnya untuk memperhatikan adik angkatnya juga.

"Masuklah! Dia adikmu juga," tegur HanGeng kala mendapati gelengan enggan dari Siwon. Merasa dipaksa, akhirnya Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar di hadapannya enggan.

"Won Hyung!" Seru Donghae kala Ia mendapati Siwon masuk. Ia langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan kakak tampannya, menyalurkan rasa rindu akibat kesibukan kakaknya di sekolah menengah atas.

"Kyunkyun sudah bangun, Hyung. Besok bisa pulang," cerita Donghae saat si kakak mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam gendongan koala favoritnya.

"Oh," Hanya itu respon Siwon. Selebihnya, remaja yang semakin tampan itu hanya melirik adik angkat dan dokter disana bergantian. Seolah ingin mengungkap sesuatu namun sedikit tidak enak.

"Siwon-ah, duduklah dulu. Abeoji akan mengurus administrasi sebentar," Ucap HanGeng yang tengah mengambil dompetnya di tas kerja.

"Aku akan pulang Abeoji. Eomma menunggu Donghae sebelum ada jadwal ke Milan," jawab Siwon dingin. Sekali lagi Ia mendapati dokter pribadi Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, membuatnya risih dan privasinya seakan terbatas.

"Kalau kalian pulang siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun?" tegur HangGeng. Ia menatap sulungnya memohon. Memang, sifat Heechul yang menurun pada Siwon sedikit banyak membuatnya khawatir untuk menyentuh nurani Siwon agar bisa menyayangi adik angkatnya selayaknya Donghae.

"Ada dokter pribadinya, Abeoji. Kenapa harus bingung? Lagipula…" Ucapan Siwon terpotong, ponselnya bergetar dan Ia segera menilik siapa yang memotong ucapannya.

"See? Eomma sudah menunggu, Abeoji. Sekarang kita boleh pulang?" lanjut Siwon sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan ID Caller dengan nama 'Eomma'. HanGeng menghela nafas.

"Pulanglah Siwon, mungkin eommamu akan terlambat jika kau menunggu abeojimu," Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah HyunBin, dokter muda itu tersenyum tulus dan memberi aba-aba pada Siwon untuk bergegas.

"Aku pulang, Abeoji." Ucap Siwon setelah membungkuk hormat pada HyunBin. Walau sedikit tidak suka pada dokter pribadi adik angkatnya itu, sopan santun masihlah harus Ia terapkan.

"Setidaknya minta maaflah pada adikmu, Siwon-ah. Kau bahkan belum menanyakan kabarnya,"tegur HanGeng. Membuat Siwon berdecak dan kembali melangkah menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Bocah lima tahun itu tampak menunduk seakan takut, membangkitkan asumsi HyunBin bahwa hubungan mereka –Siwon dan Kyuhyun- tidak begitu baik sejak Ia tidak lagi menjaga Kyuhyun full time di mansion Choi.

"Kau sudah sembuh, kan?" Tanya Siwon datar yang kemudian diangguki Kyuhyun pelan. Baru saja Ia akan langsung berlalu, Donghae dalam gendongannya memaksa turun, membuatnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menurunkannya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunkyun-a, jangan sakit lagi, ya? Hyung pulang dulu. Nanti eomma marahi Kyun kalau hyung tidak pulang," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa mengganggu aktifitas selang infus di tangan adik angkatnya itu.

"Besok Kyun sudah boleh pulang Dongdong Hyung. Kyun janji tidak sakit lagi," tanggap Kyuhyun dibalik pelukan Donghae. Bibir keduanya melengkung ke atas, menjadikan senyum tercipta di wajah polos itu.

"Sudah Dongie. Ayo pulang," tegur Siwon mengakhiri pelukan kedua adiknya. Ia meraih tangan Donghae untuk dituntunnya. Tubuh Donghae yang sudah bisa dibilang cukup besar membuatnya cepat lelah menggendong adiknya itu.

"Kau," Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun, membuat adik angkatnya menatap dengan sedikit ragu. "Cepat pulang," sambung Siwon dengan nada yang berbeda. Seperti nada yang sering Ia ucapkan saat bicara dengan Donghae. Terdengar tulus. Setelahnya, Ia melenggang pergi dengan Donghae yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan HanGeng, ayah itu sudah berlalu sejak Siwon akhirnya mau menanyakan keadaan bungsu angkatnya itu.

ApolDes

"Bin hyung, apa Siwon hyung tidak sayang sama Kyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran selepas bayangan kedua hyungnya menghilang. Mata bulatnya menatap dokter yang sudah Ia anggap kakaknya sendiri dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Siapa bilang, Sayang? Siwon hyung selalu sayang padamu," Jawab HyunBin sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping pasien kecilnya itu.

"Tapi Siwon hyung tidak pernah peluk Kyun, sama seperti eomma. Setiap eomma pulang atau pergi Kyun tidak pernah dipeluk," mata HyunBin berembun, anak di hadapannya sudah bisa menceritakan isi hatinya. Anak di hadapannya sudah mengerti seperti apa rasanya dibedakan. Dan itu membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Kyun bau. Jadi eomma dan Siwon hyung tidak mau peluk," ucap HyunBin sembari menutup hidungnya, seakan Kyuhyun memang bau. Kyuhyun sendiri, bocah itu hanya mampu terkejut dan membaui tubuhnya sendiri. Bau tidak sedap seakan menempel di pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar bau mengingat kemarin sore Ia tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk mandi karena tertidur setelah minum obat.

"Iww, Kyun bau. Kyun mau mandi," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas pakaian atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyun? Nanti tanganmu sakit. Mandinya besok saja, ya?" cegah HyunBin saat tangan Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kancing bajunya dengan tergesa. Mengesampingkan akibat bahwa mungkin saja jarum infusnya akan terlepas.

"Kyun bau, Hyung," adu Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau Kyun wangi besok pasti eomma sama Siwon hyung mau peluk," sambung Kyuhyun, membuat HyunBin tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Ucapan bocah sepolos Kyuhyun membuatnya mengulik kejadian dahulu saat Ia merawat Kyuhyun bayi. Saat matanya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok yang diharapkan Kyuhyun untuk memeluk tubuh ringkihnya –Heechul- tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan kecil itu sekalipun. Bersyukur, Siwon pernah melakukannya walau jarang.

"Ganti baju saja, ya? Nanti sore biar Seo ganhosa mandikan Kyunnie pakai air hangat. Mau?" Tawar HyunBin yang kemudian diangguki Kyuhyun semangat. Dokter muda itu tersenyum lalu mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Sesekali Ia akan mengajak pasien kecilnya berbincang ditengah kegiatannya, sampai akhirnya HanGeng datang.

"Wah, anak ayah sudah tampan lagi," Ucap HanGeng sambil mengusak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat bungsunya mengerucut sebal karena tatanan rambut yang dibuat HyunBin berantakan lagi. Kedua dewasa itu tertawa lepas, apalagi saat Kyuhyun berteriak sebal dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi rambutnya dari jangkauan sang ayah. Membuat suasana kamar VIP itu lebih hidup walau hanya diisi oleh tiga orang.

"Hyung, aku ada pasien. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu menjaga pasien manis ini," ujar HyunBin saat seorang perawat yang bertugas memberinya kabar untuk bertemu dengan pasien lain. HanGeng hanya mengangguk, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menemani bungsunya yang kesepian.

ApolDes

"Abeojimu tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Heechul saat Ia melihat Siwon datang dengan Donghae. Di depannya ada beberapa koper yang akan dibawanya ke Milan. Sebagian sudah diangkut ke mobil. Sebelum kedua putranya kembali, Ia sudah berada di teras rumah. Untuk menghemat waktu karena penerbangannya hanya menyisakan satu perpindahan jarum jam lagi.

"Kyuhyun belum boleh pulang, eomma. Besok mereka akan kembali," Jawab Siwon setelah berada di hadapan eommanya.

"Selalu bocah itu yang diprioritaskan," sungut Heechul sebal. Sekali lagi Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu semakin sedikit baginya. Akhirnya Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Donghae, menangkup wajah tampan bungsunya dan mengecup kedua hamparan pipi disana.

"Eomma akan pulang akhir bulan. Dongie jangan nakal, ya? Jangan merepotkan hyung tampanmu, arrachi?" Pesan Heechul dengan suara serak. Baru satu minggu ini Ia di rumah setelah fashion shownya di London. Dan sekarang Ia harus berpisah lagi dengan keluarganya. Terutama HanGeng. Prianya itu bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak LiuWen, dan akan bertengkar setiap mereka berada di rumah. Umumnya saat mereka membahas Kyuhyun. Selalu saja bertengkar adalah akhir dari pembicaraan keduanya.

"Eomma, uljima," Heechul terbangun dari lamunannya saat tangan mungil Donghae menyeka airmatanya yang tanpa sadar mengalir.

"Eomma jangan marahi Kyun, ya? Kyun tidak nakal. Dongie yang nakal sudah buat Kyun sakit, abeoji jadi mengurus Kyun, mianhae eomma," ucap Donghae lirih. Ia menghamburkan diri kepelukan ibu cantiknya itu. Tangisnya pecah, betapa Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan ibunya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Eomma, jangan sakit ya, disana. Cepat pulang, Dongie masih kangen. Dongie benar-benar sayang eomma," ucap Donghae disela tangisnya. Airmatanya tampak menganak sungai di pipinya, tidak peduli bahwa airmata itu akan membasahi pakaian eommanya.

"Iya, sayang. Eomma juga sayang Dongie. Eomma akan segera pulang. Tapi ingat, jangan nakal?" Ulang Heechul lagi dengan tangannya yang menyeka airmata Donghae.

"Siwon-ah," Panggil Heechul yang kemudian menarik sulungnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Jangan bosan untuk eomma tinggal, eoh? Setelah ini eomma akan meminta kompensasi perusahaan untuk fokus di Korea saja," pamit Heechul. Tangannya membelai wajah tampan Siwon sayang. Lalu menyeka air matanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eomma pergi. Sampaikan salam eomma ke abeoji kalian," Ujar Heechul akhirnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Di belakangnya, Donghae melambaikan tangan dan kembali menangis saat bayangan mobil yang membawa ibunya hilang setelah keluar dari pintu gerbang.

ApolDes

"Nah, sekarang pekerjaan rumah kalian adalah memperkenalkan anggota keluarga kalian dengan gambar, ya? Minggu depan yang mau menjelaskan gambarnya di depan kelas akan saem beri hadiah," Sorakan bahagia tampak memenuhi kelas Kyuhyun. Kelas khusus usia dini sebelum memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Termasuk Kyuhyun, bocah lima tahun itu ikut bersorak girang. Mendapat hadiah adalah kesukaannya selama ini. Biasanya Ia hanya mendapat hadiah dari ayah dan kakek neneknya dari Tiongkok. Maka dari itu, Ia selalu semangat jika sudah membahas tentang tugas berhadiah. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeruh kala mengingat bahwa tugas kali ini adalah menggambar. Ia benci menggambar.

"Saem.." Kyuhyun, bocah itu tampak mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjadikan atensi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Tapi Kyun tidak bisa menggambar, saem. Berarti besok Kyun tidak dapat hadiah?" adu Kyuhyun lirih, kepalanya Ia miringkan dengan bibir mengerucut. Jangan lupakan mata berair dan hidung memerahnya yang seolah siap meledak menjadi tangisan. Guru yang ada disana menatap gemas sekaligus was-was mengingat Kyuhyun akan sulit berhenti jika sudah menangis.

"Kyunnie kan bisa minta tolong hyung, sayang," jawab guru itu kemudian. Sedikit merasa tenang kala mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar, terlihat begitu bahagia dengan jawaban yang Ia peroleh.

"Boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat. Jawaban dari gurunya seolah memberi jalan terang untuk kemurungannya. Kemudian Ia berterimakasih kepada si guru dan menyusun gambaran kira-kira akan seperti apa gambar yang akan Ia buat nanti bersama hyungnya.

ApolDes

"Dongie hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun di depan kamar Donghae. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban, tangan kecilnya sedikit mendorong pintu kayu itu. Mengintip kegiatan apa yang sedang hyungnya lakukan sampai tidak menyahut panggilannya. Dan Ia mendapati Donghae sedang memunggungi dengan guling yang dipeluknya.

"Hyung tidur," simpul Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Tidak mungkin Ia tega membangunkan kakak bungsunya itu saat Ia melihat betapa nyenyaknya sang kakak tertidur. Pada akhirnya, Ia kembali ke lantai dasar dengan buku gambar serta crayon di tangannya. Pada awalnya Ia memang membutuhkan Donghae untuk mengajarkannya cara menggambar.

"Siwon hyung," batin Kyuhyun saat didapatinya Siwon tengah duduk santai menatap acara olahraga di ruang keluarga. Sedikit ragu, kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati hyung tampannya itu. Lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Sedikit banyak Ia merasa Siwon tampak tidak suka akan kehadirannya. Dapat dirasakannya dengan pergerakan Siwon yang langsung mematikan acara televisi dan berniat untuk beranjak.

"Hyung, bisa bantu Kyun gambar?" Tanya bocah itu sopan. Kedua tangannya Ia julurkan, memamerkan pada Siwon buku gambar dan crayon yang akan menjadi teman belajarnya hari ini.

"Tidak," jawab Siwon singkat, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Padahal Siwon pernah menjuarai perlombaan menggambar saat seusianya, itu yang pernah dikatakan sang ayah.

"Kalau tidak bantu Kyun kenalin keluarga Kyun ke teman-teman besok. Mau ya, hyung?" Bujuk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Membuat Siwon tampak menggeram dan nyali bocah itu menciut.

"Apa kau punya keluarga, heh? Kalau tidak punya tidak perlu kau kenalkan," jawab Siwon dingin. Tangannya melempar kertas yang sejak tadi Ia remas ke arah Kyuhyun saat didapatinya si adik angkat akan bertanya lagi. Membuat isakan kecil timbul setelah Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang keluarga itu. Batin anak siapa yang akan kuat saat mendapat lemparan –walau benda ringan- yang ditujukan ke arahnya? Sekuat-kuatnya anak, Ia akan merasa sakit hati saat seseorang melukai perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menangis, suara tangisnya terdengar pilu. Tangan kecilnya tampak memungut kertas yang dilemparkan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat. Kertas itu yang sudah menjadi perantara luka yang kesekian kalinya ditorehkan oleh si kakak.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan muda. Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang pelayan bergegas memeluk Kyuhyun, Ia membawa tuan mudanya dalam gendongan koala dan menepuk pantatnya pelan. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang selalu menyebut nama Siwon, pelayan itu menyimpulkan bahwa tuan muda sulungnyalah penyebab Kyuhyun menangis. Si pelayan bingung, orang di mansion Choi ini hanya Donghae dan HanGeng yang mampu menenangkan tangis Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae sedang tidur, dan tuan besarnya belumlah pulang. Jadi Ia putuskan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun walau beberapa kali mendapat pukulan kecil saat Kyuhyun memanggil ayah dan hyung bungsunya.

"Iya, Tuan muda. Abeoji akan segera pulang. Uljima," ucap si pelayan sabar, sedikit mampu bernafas lega saat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menyisakan isakan kecil.

"Abeoji pulang," Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam gendongan pelayannya. Ia berlari ke arah ayahnya dan menghambur dalam pelukan.

"Kamu menangis, sayang? Ada apa?" Tanya HanGeng penasaran. Tangannya menyeka wajah Kyuhyun, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada pelayannya.

"Tuan muda Siwon sepertinya tidak sengaja melukai tuan muda Kyuhyun, Tuan," adu pelayan itu lirih. Sedikit takut kalau HanGeng tidak percaya akan perkataannya.

"Abeoji, hhh," HanGeng menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, Ia melihat kondisi si anak yang tampak lemas dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu HanGeng.

"Iya, Kyunnie, apa yang Kyunnie rasakan?" suara HanGeng tercekat. Tangan kecil Kyuhyun tampak meremas kemejanya dan suara nafas bocah itu terdengar semakin berat.

"Kyun?" Panggil HanGeng memastikan. Ia tidak ingin asumsinya benar bahwa Kyuhyun kembali mengalami hal mengerikan seperti saat bersama Donghae minggu lalu.

"Appo, hh, appo," adu Kyuhyun semakin lirih. Genggaman tangannya pada kemeja HanGeng semakin erat dan berakhir dengan hampir jatuhnya Ia dari gendongan sang ayah. Tubuhnya terlampau lemah bahkan untuk sekedar bersandar. Membuat HanGeng dan pelayan yang berada disana menyerukan namanya dalam ketakutan.

TBC

Note:

Akhirnya bisa kembali melanjutkan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak terlampau lama. Maaf kalau feelnya mungkin tidak mengena. Namun saya harap responnya akan lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih untuk yang mau berkomentar dengan baik. Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya muncul, lengkap dengan tingkah lakunya. Kkk~ jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^.~


	6. Chapter 6

Why Am I? (Will Gone?)

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon,

Heechul (GS) and HanGeng, Liuwen's mom

Family, Hurt/Comfort

T+

~*ApolDes*~

Menghela nafas, HanGeng tampak ragu ketika tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sulungnya –Siwon-. Namun Ia tidak ingin masalah yang baru saja menambah beban fikirannya semakin pekat jika Ia menunda waktu untuk meminta penjelasan dari Siwon. Maka tiga kali ketukan Ia suarakan di daun pintu yang tertutup itu. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban, HanGeng memutuskan untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya. Beruntung karena pintu itu tidak terkunci. Sehingga memudahkannya masuk tanpa perlu meminta Siwon membuka pintu untuk kedua kalinya.

Tubuh Siwon yang berbaring dengan satu bingkai foto tergeletak di lantai beserta pecahan kaca di sekitarnya adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali HanGeng lihat. Niat hati HanGeng untuk panik teralihkan ketika mendengar isakan lirih Siwon. Didekatinyalah putra sulungnya itu dan menepuk bahunya, membuat Siwon sedikit tersentak dan segera menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya HanGeng lembut. Ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah Siwon untuk tidak berpaling darinya. Ia tahu, anaknya sepertinya malu untuk terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Ayah tiga anak itu –termasuk Kyuhyun- paham, bahwasanya Siwon lebih terbuka dengan ibunya daripada dengan dirinya yang terus terjerat dengan kumpulan berkas. Mungkin waktu inilah salah satu kesempatan yang baik untuk mereka mendekatkan diri kembali, seperti ketika Siwon masih kecil. Seperti saat keluarga mereka masih harmonis.

"Ceritakan pada Abeoji, Siwon-ah," Siwon menggeleng, Ia menyingkirkan tangan HanGeng yang berada di bahunya dan kembali berbaring. Menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tanpa menyuruh HanGeng untuk pergi. Namun secara tidak langsung Ia memang mengharapkan ayahnya membiarkannya sendiri, meluapkan emosi yang sejak pulang sekolah sudah Ia pendam.

HanGeng menatap tubuh Siwon yang sudah tertutup selimut sepenuhnya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. Tepat dimana banyak serpihan kaca yang mengitari sebuah foto dimana terdapat wajah Siwon dan seorang gadis cantik. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sama, HanGeng yakin gadis itu adalah teman satu sekolah Siwon. Atau bahkan mungkin kekasihnya?

"Gadis yang cantik," ucap HanGeng setelah tangannya berhasil menyelamatkan replika wajah di antara serpihan kaca. Tanpa HanGeng sadari, Siwon sedikit melirik HanGeng di balik selimutnya. Beruntung ayahnya tengah memunggunginya.

"Jika akar permasalahanmu adalah gadis ini, Abeoji harap jangan kau limpahkan kepada orang lain, Siwon. Kyuhyun kambuh saat abeoji pulang. Sepertinya tidak ada tersangka lain jika bukan kau yang berada disana terakhir kali. Benar begitu?" Tanya HanGeng lembut. Ia membalikkan punggungnya perlahan, sedikit tersenyum melihat Siwon tidak menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Anak itu kambuh?" kejut Siwon tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Bukan hal kecil jika Kyuhyun hanya menangis. Tapi ini adalah kambuh. Satu hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan dari adik angkatnya. Seluruh keluarga Choi menghindari kejadian ini termasuk Heechul dan Siwon. Walau sebagian besar dari hati mereka –Heechul dan Siwon- menyimpan rasa tidak suka atas kehadiran Kyuhyun, namun setidaknya mereka masih memiliki kekhawatiran –walau ditutupi.

"Beruntung tidak parah, Hyunbin bilang Kyuhyun hanya terkejut. Jangan terlalu larut dalam persoalan cinta, Siwon. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kekasihmu saat ini belum tentu masa depan yang baik bagimu," pesan HanGeng sembari mengusap kepala Siwon yang menyembul di balik selimut. Setelah memberikan senyuman menenangkannya, Ia beranjak dan mengumpulkan serpihan kaca di lantai dengan hati-hati ke dalam tempat sampah dengan tangan kosong. Sontak membuat Siwon terkejut dan berusaha mencegah tindakan ayahnya itu.

"Apa yang abeoji lakukan?"

"Membersihkan serpihan kaca. Apalagi?" Tanya HanGeng balik. Ia mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk melepas genggaman tangannya agar serpihan kaca tadi tidak melukai tangan mereka berdua.

"Tapi bukan dengan tangan kosong begitu! Tangan abeoji bisa terluka," protes Siwon sambil mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi pecahan kaca di telapak tangan ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu Siwon-ah, abeoji sudah hampir selesai. Kau tidurlah. Biar abeoji bersihkan yang kecil ini sekalian," ujar HanGeng tulus. Diterimanya tatapan Siwon yang seolah menyiratkan rasa bersalah, malu dan terimakasih . Membuatnya mau tidak mau bangkit dan menuntun Siwon untuk berbaring kembali di ranjangnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, abeoji akan membiarkanmu sendiri setelah lantaimu bersih," titah HanGeng sambil menutup tubuh Siwon dengan selimutnya. Anggukan kecil Siwon membuat HanGeng lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan serpihan kaca. Tanpa tahu bahwa Siwon dalam kabungan selimutnya tengah menangis karena rasa bersalahnya bertambah kepada sang ayah yang sudah Ia anggap bukan ayahnya yang dulu. Dan daun pintu yang tertutup menjadi awal dari pecahnya tangis pemuda tampan yang tengah mengenyam bangku sekolah di kelas dua menengah atas itu. Mengenyahkan topeng yang selalu Ia jaga untuk menutupi kesedihan yang selama ini Ia pendam.

~*ApolDes*~

Angka digital penunjuk waktu tengah menapaki angka sepuluh di hari yang akan berakhir ini. Beberapa lampu ruangan sudah padam tergantikan oleh cahaya rembulan. Disaat yang lain sudah terlelap tidur, Siwon berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk berpindah ke sisi ruangan dengan langkahnya yang sedikit berjinjit. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia bisa memastikan ada Donghae di kamar Kyuhyun. Benar, Siwon sedang mencuri waktu untuk melihat kondisi adik angkatnya. Dia tidak berhati batu seperti ibunya. Biarpun ada rasa benci yang Ia pendam namun wajah imut Kyuhyun dan perilaku disertai kecerdasannya mau tidak mau membuat Siwon menaruh hati padanya. Perlahan langkahnya menapaki lantai yang hangat, kamar Kyuhyun memang begitu, selalu hangat. Tidak pernah sekalipun pengatur suhu ruangan ini dibuat dingin. Kelahiran Kyuhyun dulu yang prematur membuat daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun terhadap suhu dingin sangatlah lemah.

Sampai di dekat ranjang, dapat Siwon lihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan Donghae yang memeluk lengannya. Sedangkan tubuh mereka terselimuti sampai dada. Sungguh akan lebih hangat jika Siwon bergabung dengan mereka. Namun lagi-lagi rasa takutnya datang saat niatan itu datang. Ia sering tidak enak hati pada ibunya jika dirinya tengah tertawa dan bermain dengan adik angkatnya. Ia pernah berjanji untuk berada di pihak ibunya namun hati nuraninya tidak dapat berbohong. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae?" ucap Siwon ketika tangannya mendarat di hamparan rambut Kyuhyun yang mulai memanjang.

Ia duduk di samping ranjang, tanpa kursi ataupun alas duduk. Ia hanya ingin menunggu adiknya terbangun dan menerima permintaan maafnya atas perilakunya kemarin. Mungkin Ia akan merelakan tubuhnya tidur dengan posisi yang tidak baik walaupun masih ada sisa tempat di ranjang yang muat untuknya. Akhirnya Ia-pun menutup matanya perlahan dengan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengusap rambut Kyuhyun menjadi semakin melambat dan ketiga kakak beradik itu pada akhirnya bisa merasakan tidur dalam suasana yang benar-benar hangat. Setidaknya, satu keinginan Siwon tercapai. Tidur bertiga dengan kedua adiknya sebelum ibunya pulang dari kegiatan modelingnya.

~*ApolDes*~

Choi Heechul. Wanita dengan tubuh semampai itu baru saja mengganti pakaian yang baru saja Ia kenakan untuk catwalk. Menatap cermin, Ia biarkan wardrobe mengelilinginya untuk memolesi wajahnya lagi dengan make up. Setelah meninggalkan Milan, Ia mendarat di Tiongkok. Kabarnya ada jadwal pemotretan sebelum akhirnya pulang ke Korea. Lelah, tentu saja. Ibu dua anak itu tentu menginginkan hari libur panjang untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Namun apalah daya. Tidak di tempat kerja tidak juga di rumah. Semuanya membuat Heechul mudah bosan. Terlebih semenjak kehadiran Kyuhyun. Bocah penyakitan yang suaminya tampung di keluarga kecilnya. Ah, memikirkan bocah itu. Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya. Lalu berjalan keluar setelah para pemoles wajah itu berpindah tempat mengurus model lain.

Sampai di tempat pemotretan, Heechul mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya sembari menunggu staff menyiapkan tata ruang dan lampunya. Di sampingnya sudah ada si fotografer yang tengah mengarahkan staff.

"Choi Heechul-ssi, sebentar lagi pemotretan siap," tegur fotografer itu yang kini tengah mengalungkan kamera di lehernya.

Heechul bangkit, lalu mulai memasuki spot pemotretan diikuti wardrobe yang kembali menyempurnakan penampilannya. Pose demi pose Heechul lakukan sesuai arahan fotografer. Dan hebatnya setiap pose yang dilakukannya selalu mengundang decak kagum. Tidak heran mengapa banyak brand dari perancang busana maupun perhiasan terkenal menawarinya kontrak dengan bayaran yang lebih dari lumayan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diulang. Ini sangat keren," puji fotografer ketika pemotretan selesai. Sekarang mereka tengah mengevaluasi hasil blitz selama hampir dua jam ini. Sedangkan Heechul, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu meninggalkan ruang pemotretan dan kembali menuju para perias untuk menghapus make up-nya. Meskipun seorang model, Heechul masih saja risih jika terlalu lama memoles wajahnya. Ia lebih suka wajah naturalnya yang sebenarnya memang sudah cantik.

"Permisi, Nyonya," Heechul menoleh. Didapatinya seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang baru saja membungkuk padanya. Sejenak Ia menatap cermin, memastikan wajahnya sudah bersih dan menyuruh perias yang mengurusnya pergi. Tanpa menjawab, Heechul hanya menatap wanita di hadapannya penuh selidik. Lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya dengan mengangkat dagu sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Katakan langsung pada intinya," ucap Heechul datar. Ia tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya adalah suruhan ibu 'simpanan' HanGeng.

"Nyonya besar ingin bertemu dengan Anda, saya diperintahkan untuk membawa Anda menemuinya," terang wanita berwajah tegas itu. Tubuhnya yang berbalut jas hitam dan celana yang senada membuatnya terlihat 'gagah'.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Heechul berjalan mengikuti bodyguard yang memandu langkah kakinya.

"Waktuku tidak lama, aku sudah lelah," ucap Heechul saat baru saja menyilangkan kakinya di kursi yang sudah dipesan oleh ibu LiuWen. Jemari lentiknya menaruh tas mahalnya di atas meja, seolah-olah memamerkan salah satu koleksinya yang langka dimiliki orang awam bahkan kalangan atas sekalipun.

"Aku juga tidak akan berbicara banyak Heechul-ssi," tanggap ibu Liuwen. Wanita berumur itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, membuat Heechul mengernyit penasaran.

"Kuharap setelah menerima ini kau akan menyayangi cucuku," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal yang Heechul yakini adalah uang.

"Anda menyuapku untuk menyayangi anak menyusahkan itu?"

"Kuharap kau menjaga ucapanmu, Heechul-ssi,"

"Lalu apa maksud uang ini? Aku masih punya banyak uang, bahkan uang ini tidak sebanding dengan akibat yang berimbas kepada keluargaku. Anda tahu? Karena cucu Anda itu, keluargaku hancur, dan berita miring selalu memenuhi halaman surat kabar, anak itu sama penghancurnya seperti ibunya," ucap Heechul dengan nada tinggi. Dan setelahnya, terdengarlah suara tamparan yang cukup untuk mengibaratkan rasa sakit yang membuat pipi Heechul memerah. Benar, ibu Liuwen benar-benar marah dengan ucapan Heechul yang sudah berlebihan. Beruntung mereka berada di tempat privasi, karena ibu Liuwen sudah tahu perkataan Heechul yang Ia dengar akan membuatnya naik darah.

"Oh, aku lupa. Bahkan aku berharap cucu Anda segera kembali ke keluarganya," lanjut Heechul dengan nada datar setelah dirasanya pipinya tidak sekebas saat tamparan yang Ia terima beberapa detik lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengambil Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan harga saham usaha suamimu. Semoga dengan ini kau bisa belajar menghargai orang yang tidak berdosa sekalipun dia putra musuhmu, Heechul-ssi," ucap ibu Liuwen yang kemudian meninggalkan Heechul di ruang privasi itu sendiri. Satu yang Heechul sesali, dirawatnya Kyuhyun oleh suaminya juga karena pengaruh dana yang sebagian besar juga dimodali oleh keluarga Liuwen saat perjanjian adopsi anak dulu dibuat.

~*ApolDes*~

HanGeng menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi tempat Ia duduk. Mata sipitnya melirik jarum jam yang menunjuk angka tiga. Sudah dini hari, dan kantuknya belum juga datang. Perusahaan propertinya mengalami masalah keuangan yang cukup pelik. Ada bawahannya yang menyalahgunakan jabatan untuk hal buruk. Dan sayangnya dialah yang harus menanggung semua kecaman dari rekan bisnisnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan saham perusahaannya perlahan menurun. Tangannya terangkat memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

"Heechul-ie, Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang," gumam HanGeng kala matanya melirik foto pernikahannya yang terpajang di dinding. Sudah dua hari ini istrinya tidak memberinya kabar. Apakah kegiatan modeling di luar sana tengah merenggut kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri? Entahlah, HanGeng-pun lupa bagaimana cara Heechul tersenyum ketika menatapnya. Bagaimana jemari lentik itu memasangkan dasi yang akan menyemangatinya bekerja. Ah, HanGeng benar-benar merindukan istri cantiknya.

Getaran ponsel membuatnya berhenti mengharapkan Heechul untuk kembali ke rumah pada esok hari. Tersenyum lebar, Ia menyentuh layar kala nama istrinya terpajang di sana. Akhirnya, Ia bisa mendengar suara istrinya kembalii.

"Chullie?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Han?"

"Aku baik, Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, suaraku baik, berarti aku baik."

"Syukurlah, kapan kau pulang? Rumah terasa dingin tanpamu,"

"Ck. Chessy, dua hari lagi aku pulang, bagaimana keadaan rumah? Apa Siwon putus lagi dengan pacarnya? Bagaimana sekolah Donghae?"

Dan untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama mereka berbincang ringan, diselingi rayuan dan tentunya teriakan Heechul saat HanGeng membuatnya merona sendiri.

"Chullie?" panggil HanGeng ketika Ia bercerita panjang tidak ada sahutan seperti kekehan atau teriakan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hum?" jawab Heechul lirih. Suaranya seakan berat untuk keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa? Adakah perkataanku yang salah?" tanya HanGeng, yang dijawab cukup lama oleh Heechul. Pria oriental itu mendengar isakkan dari seberang sana, membuat Ia sedikit khawatir.

"Hechullie?"

"I'm fine Han, hanya saja," jawab Heechul separuh, Ia terdengar tengah mengambil nafas untuk mengisi rongga udara dalam paru-parunya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, aku terlalu merindukanmu," jawab Heechul dengan nada yang serupa bisikan. Dan setelahnya tawa HanGeng memenuhi sambungan telepon yang membuat Heechul menyentak malu. HanGeng yakin, wajah Heechul tengah memerah.

"Yak! Berhenti menertawaiku, Han!"

"Ahaha, arra, arra. Mianhae?"

"Baiklah, akan kumaafkan karena kau tampan,"

"Mwo? Kau baru saja memujiku?"

"Ah lupakanlah, anggap saja aku tidak mengucapkan itu. Aku marah padamu."

"Eyy, jangan begitu. Aku bahagia mendengar kau mengucapkan itu. Terimakasih, aku merindukanmu juga, sayang," jawab HanGeng tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa perbincangan kita seperti saat baru pacaran dulu? Kenapa romantis sekali?" goda pria oriental itu lagi.

"Aish jinjja. Sudahlah, aku tutup teleponnya. Tidurlah, sudah sangat larut, Han."

"Kau juga."

"Ya, aku akan tidur setelah ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk Siwon dan Donghae. Aku tutup teleponnya?"

'Tidak ada salam untuk Kyuhyun, kah Heechul-ie?' batin HanGeng.

HanGeng mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah daun pintu yang terbuka. Dari baliknya menyembullah kepala Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Segeralah HanGeng bangkit dan mengambil tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau bangun, hum?"

"Haus," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Jari mungilnya menggosok matanya yang masih separuh terbuka. Tidak tertinggal mulutnya yang menguap lebar, membuat HanGeng menutupnya dengan tangan.

"Kyunie haus? Mau susu?" tanya HanGeng yang kemudian diangguki Kyuhyun.

HanGeng kemudian membawa Kyuhyun ke dapur, mendudukkannya di kursi agar memudahkannya meracik minuman favorit bungsunya itu.

"Abeoji," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung HanGeng.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Siwon hyung sepertinya salah kamar," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima botol berisi susu hangat yang baru saja HanGeng berikan padanya.

"Salah kamar?"

"Uhum, dia tidur sambil duduk di sebelah Kyun-ie tadi," jawab bocah itu sambil menyedot minumannya rakus. Ternyata dia benar-benar haus.

"Oh ya? Wah, berarti Siwon hyung tidak salah kamar, tapi Siwon hyung ingin tidur sama Kyu," terang HanGeng dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Shireo,"

"Shireo?" tanya HanGeng tidak percaya.

"Siwon hyung marah sama Kyu, nanti kalau Kyu tidur sama hyung eomma juga bisa marah sama Siwon hyung, Kyu tidak mau abeoji," rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher HanGeng yang tengah mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya tanpa melepas botol yang masih Ia hisap.

"Baiklah, tapi kita ajak Siwon hyung tidur di ranjang, ya? Nanti Siwon hyung bisa sakit kalau tidurnya duduk."

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun. Bocah itu menyamankan duduknya dalam gendongan HanGeng saat mereka menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

~*ApolDes*~

"Siwon-ah, Siwon," panggil HanGeng lirih, Ia menepuk punggung Siwon pelan. Dan gumaman risih Ia dengar setelahnya.

"Tidurlah di ranjang, jangan begini. Punggungmu bisa sakit," nasehat HanGeng. Ia melirik kea rah Kyuhyun yang Ia tidurkan di sofa. Benar, bocah itu tertidur dalam gendongan dengan susu yang masih rakus diminum. Namun Ia juga merengek untuk tidur bersama HanGeng. Jadilah HanGeng menidurkannya dulu di sofa dalam kamar itu.

Dengan sabar, HanGeng memapah Siwon untuk berbaring di ranjang. Remaja tampan itu bahkan sama sekali tidak terbangun saat HanGeng mengangkat kakinya agar sejajar. Setelah menyelimuti keduanya –Siwon dan Donghae-, HanGeng mematikan lampu dan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Jaljja, uri aegi-ya," salam pria tampan itu sebelum menutup pintu perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu yang di kamar dan tentunya si bungsu dalam gendongan.

Sudah pukul empat ketika HanGeng membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Ia mungkin hanya akan memejamkan mata sampai bias mentari memasuki kamarnya yang menggunakan kaca sebagai sebagian tembok utama. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan botol susu yang tandas. Damai sekali saat melihat anak temannya itu tertidur. Ia pandang wajah Kyuhyun lama, membuat matanya berair karena lagi-lagi fikirannya berkecamuk. Ia berharap keluarganya harmonis seperti dulu meskipun ada Kyuhyun di tengah keluarga mereka. Ia berharap ayah Kyuhyun segera diketahui identitasnya dan mengasuh Kyuhyun dengan baik. Ia berharap pula agar kondisi jantung Kyuhyun membaik seiring besarnya biaya perawatan yang Ia keluarkan. Dan Ia berharap, tidak ada lagi cobaan yang lebih berat setelah semua yang Ia harapkan terkabul. Dan matanya sepertinya lelah untuk terjaga. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan lengannya sebagai tumpuan, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebatas dada.

TO BE CONTINUE

~*ApolDes*~

*cuplikan dialog chapter berikutnya*

"Kumohon, biarkan kami merawatnya sesuai perjanjian yang dibuat."

"Dan membiarkan cucuku mati oleh kelakuan keluargamu? Tidak. Kyuhyun akan kami rawat sendiri."

"Aku berjanji akan menyayanginya,"

"Menyayanginya atau menyayangi hartamu yang masih tersisa, eoh? Kau lupa harapanmu agar Kyuhyun kembali ke keluarganya? Bawa Kyuhyun sekarang!"

*semoga bisa membuat rasa penasaran kalian bertambah, kkk~

TERIMAKASIH

Minal Aidin Wal Faizin ya, sebentar lagi lebaran tiba dan aku akan melanjutkan fanfic ini sesuai tuntutan kalian, wkwkwk~ pokoknya terimakasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena pekerjaan.

Oh ya, aku juga mau minta doanya semoga pekerjaan baruku diperlancar dan mendapat jenjang karir yang bagus ^^

Annyeong ~.^


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Why Am I (Terulang lagi)

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, HanGeng, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul

Other Cast: Liuwen's parents, security and maids

Genres: Family, sad

Author: ApolDes

 **~HAPPY READING~**

Terang menyapa ketika telunjuk menekan tombol lampu di hari yang mulai gelap. Matanya memutar menyisir ruangan yang kini dipijakinya untuk menemui sang suami. Kebiasaan suaminya, memang. Menyendiri di ruang baca dengan pencahayaan minim dari lampu belajar. Ia menemukan suaminya tengah duduk di singgasananya dengan buku yang sudah habis dibaca. Kakinya yang tidak lagi sekuat dulu melangkah pelan ke sebuah sofa yang ada disana.

"Ada yang penting?" tanya sang suami. Ia mengambil sisi kosong sofa di samping istrinya.

"Tentang cucu kita," suami yang sudah menapaki usia ke enamnya itu hanya melirik istrinya sekilas, lalu berniat berdiri lagi untuk pergi, enggan dengan pembicaraan yang akan mereka bahas.

"Tinggallah sebentar," cegah sang istri dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan tetap saja anak itu tidak pantas tinggal disini."

"Tapi dia cucu kita, Baba. Sudah lima tahun kita membiarkannya tinggal dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan GuiXian!"

"Bukankah dia sudah mengadopsinya? Itu adalah tanggungjawabnya hingga usia ke tujuh belas anak itu atau sampai ayah biologisnya ditemukan. Kenapa kau ingin mengambilnya sekarang? Bahkan uang kita masih tersisa begitu banyak jika mengambil anak itu sekarang," terang ayah Liuwen dengan nada kesal.

"Maka putuskan kerja sama kita dengan perusahaan itu, dan fokuslah mencari ayah biologisnya!" putus ibu Liuwen. Membuat suaminya menatap kearahnya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Bahkan jika ayah biologisnya sudah ditemukan aku tidak sudi memohon padanya untuk merawat anak itu," ucap ayah Liuwen geram. Sedang ibu Liuwen menatap penuh tanya.

"Jadi, Kau sudah tahu siapa ayah biologis GuiXian, Baba? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah lebih baik GuiXian bersama ayah kandungnya? Daripada membiarkannya hidup di keluarga Tan. Dan secara tidak langsung kita merusak keluarga mereka, Baba!"

"Pantaskah aku memohon kepada musuhku untuk merawat anak haram yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak sudi menganggapnya?" ibu Liuwen tercengang. Ia menatap punggung suaminya nanar. Apakah, seseorang yang menghamili anaknya adalah pesaing keluarga mereka yang bahkan umurnya sudah mencapai separuh abad?

"Baba,"

"Aku sungguh malu dan tersiksa disaat bersamaan, Kau tahu? Anakku satu-satunya. Dia mati karena mengandung anak dari musuhku. Dan anak yang putriku lahirkan seharusnya menjadi cucu pertamaku. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara memalukan seperti ini? Apa kata saudara dan rekan bisnisku kalau GuiXian kita biarkan tinggal di rumah ini dan membebaninya dengan penerus warisan? Akankah Ia kuat menerima tekanan dari berbagai pihak?" keluh pria tua itu pilu. Istrinya ikut terenyuh. Airmatanya mengalir saat melihat punggung yang dulu kokoh di hadapannya itu kini tengah bergetar.

"Kumohon pertimbangkan, Baba," pinta ibu Liuwen dengan tangisnya. Namun ratapannya tidak lagi didengar karena sang suami berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

ApolDes

Siwon baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya. Di depannya banyak berlarian anak sekolah dengan canda tawa penuh semangat. Sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, Ia memilih berjalan santai. Hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mobil yang baru saja mengeluarkan penumpangnya membuat Ia memaku. Di depannya, Ia melihat seseorang yang kemarin mematahkan hatinya kini sedang tersenyum kepada laki-laki lain bahkan sampai mengecup pipinya ketika sang laki-laki berpamit pergi. sepeninggal mobil itu, sang gadis meliriknya. Dan berlalu tanpa menyapa sama sekali.

"So Hyun-a!" panggil Siwon kepada gadis itu. Ia masih tidak puas dengan alasan yang diberikan. Maka Ia akan menuntut kejelasan pasti mengenai ucapan yang mana gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis itu saat Siwon berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa itu salah satu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Ya," jawab So Hyun datar. "Kau sudah puas? Menyingkirlah. Aku sudah muak melihatmu," sambung So Hyun sambil berjalan melalui Siwon. Meninggalkan remaja tampan yang kini masih dalam rasa terkejut akibat jawabannya.

"Yakk! Tan Siwon! Kau tidak mau masuk, eoh?!" Teriak guru piket yang hendak menutup gerbang. Siwon memutar kepalanya menatap sang guru, lalu menggeleng kecil dan berjalan menjauh dari sekolah tanpa peduli teriakan gurunya.

ApolDes

Kyuhyun memutar kursi ayahnya yang kini Ia duduki. Sedangkan bibirnya menggerutu dan sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang entah apa liriknya. Ditangannya Ia memainkan sekotak kecil susu pemberian sekertaris ayahnya tanpa ada niat untuk meminum. Sedangkan sang ayah tengah mengerjakan laporan di sofa dengan beberapa kertas yang bertumpuk di meja. Hari ini HanGeng memang mengajak bungsunya itu ke kantor karena para pelayan sedang mengambil cuti. Juga Donghae harus mengikuti kegiatan belajar di elementary school yang akan berakhir pada pukul dua siang.

"Abeoji," Panggil Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap HanGeng berkaca. Membuat ayahnya mendekat dan mengambilnya ke dalam gendongan.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Jatuh," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk susu kotak yang sejak tadi Ia mainkan.

"Oh, jatuh. Kyun-ie bisa mengambilnya tidak? Ayo ambil! Ayoo," canda HanGeng sambil membungkuk dan menegakkan badannya berulang kali, membuat Kyuhyun dengan tangan terulurnya tertawa. Tak ayal HanGeng juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berseri.

"Abeoji.." rajuk Kyuhyun sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

"Iya, iya. Ini. Aigoo, Kyun-Kyun-a tambah pintar, ya? Mau minum susunya?" tanya HangGeng antusias yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ayah tiga anak itu mengambil susu kotak itu dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun meminum susunya dengan baik, HanGeng kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Dua jam berlalu, HanGeng merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang karena lamanya Ia duduk dalam posisi yang sama. Setelah acara menggeliatnya selesai, Ia menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Dimana Kyuhyun tertidur dengan tangannya yang masih erat memegang kotak susu. Melihat posisi tidur sang bungsu tampak tidak baik, HanGeng memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar khusus yang ada di ruangannya.

"Bersabarlah sementara menunggu ayahmu ditemukan, arra? Abeoji akan kehilanganmu, tapi Kau akan lebih baik dengannya daripada bersama kakek dan nenekmu. Juga dengan keluarga kami," bisik HanGeng sembari menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun. Ia daratkan kecupan lembutnya di kening Kyuhyun, lalu mendekati telepon di nakas dan mendial nomor sekertarisnya.

"NaReun-ssi. Saya ingin beristirahat untuk satu jam kedepan. Bisakah Kau tidak menerima tamu, untukku?"

"Baik, Presdir Tan," sahut sambungan di seberang.

"Terimakasih," ucap HanGeng kemudian. Pria yang menuju kepala empat itu melonggarkan dasinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun sembari memeluknya.

ApolDes

"Hae Hyung! Jangan makan pie-ku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat sang hyung kembali mencomot pie dari piring di pangkuannya. Donghae hanya tertawa dan meneruskan acara makannya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang cemberut dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Hyung hanya minta dua, kau masih punya tiga, Kyu," jawab Donghae pada akhirnya. Lama-lama Ia tidak kuat juga jika ditatap adiknya dengan wajah yang begitu memelas. Maklumlah, Donghae memang berhati lembut dan mudah tersentuh.

"Eyy, ayo hitung! Dua sama tiga lebih banyak mana?"

"Tiga?" jawab Kyuhyun polos. Dia menatap hyungnya bingung akan tujuan pembicaraan baru mereka.

"Nah, lihat! Masih banyak punyamu, kan?" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk pie di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan sang adik dengan lugunya mengangguk seraya menatap sisa pie di piringnya.

"Ya sudah, tak apalah. Hyung mau lagi?" dan setelahnya Donghae bersorak riang.

Mereka tiba di rumah dua jam yang lalu, dan langsung menyerbu ruang keluarga dan menonton TV setelah berganti pakaian. Ayah mereka sedang mandi sedangkan sang hyung belum juga pulang.

"Kyu, buka pintu, sana! Hyung mau minum," perintah Donghae yang akan berjalan menuju dapur ketika pintu rumah mereka diketuk. Dengan langkah lebar, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan meraih gagang dengan tangannya yang kecil. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat sang ibu tengah menatapnya dibalik kacamata hitam yang memantulkan gambar dirinya disana.

"Syukurlah kau masih disini," itulah kalimat yang Heechul ucapkan. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui artinya hanya menatap berlalunya si ibu. Satu yang bocah lima tahun itu tangkap, ibunya tidak sedang marah padanya. Segera Ia menyusul langkah ibunya diam-diam saat mendengar teriakan bahagia Donghae dari arah ruang keluarga. Disana, Ia melihat hyung tampannya sedang memeluk eommanya dengan raut bahagia. Juga Heechul yang tidak hentinya menghujani kecupan di kepala Donghae. Setelahnya, dapat Ia lihat sang ayah berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu melambai ke arahnya untuk mendekat. Tanpa penolakan, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan sekali lagi menatap pemandangan indah dimana ibu dan ayahnya berpelukan dan ayahnya mengecup kening ibunya lembut. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasakan ada hal lain. Pada dasarnya Ia merasa ada yang aneh apabila Ia belajar dewasa sekarang. Teman-temannya yang lain selalu mendapat apa yang Ia lihat di hadapannya setiap berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Sedangkan dirinya hanya dapat melihat tanpa merasakan apa yang teman-temannya rasakan. Lagi, debaran aneh itu datang lagi. Rasa tidak nyaman yang dulu sering menyapanya. Barulah Ia ingat. Ia belum mengunyah 'permen'nya hari ini.

"Abeoji, Kyu belum makan 'permen'," ucap Kyuhyun ketika Ia diraih HanGeng ke dalam gendongan. Sontak membuat raut ceria HanGeng berubah cemas dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memucat.

"Aku mau menidurkan dia dulu, Chullie," ucap HanGeng saat Heechul menatap mereka. HanGeng menunggu beberapa detik untuk menunggu lontaran kalimat pedas yang akan Heechul ucapkan. Namun sepersekian detik yang Ia tunggu tidaklah ada gerutuan dari Heechul. Malah ringisan Kyuhyun yang merintihkan namanya lirih. Segera pria oriental itu berlari menyusuri anak tangga, menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan membaringkan bungsunya itu disana.

"Hati-hati, Nak," titah HanGeng saat Kyuhyun berusaha menelan beberapa pil dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Sakit?" tanya HanGeng sembari menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu mengangguk, lalu menepuk tangan sang ayah di dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Abeoji," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa disini selalu sakit, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan setetes airmata keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Kyunie kan tidak punya luka disini. Kenapa bisa sakit, Abeoji?" HanGeng hanya melipat bibirnya sembari menahan airmatanya yang siap tumpah. Tangannya beralih mengelus kening bungsunya. Menunggu mata bulat itu terpejam akibat reaksi obat yang diminumnya.

"Mianhae, mianhae," rapal HanGeng dalam tangisnya saat Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur.

'Aku memang bukan ayahmu, Nak. Tetapi akulah yang menemani masa kandunganmu selama hampir delapan bulan. Bagaimana tidak kuanggap kau seperti anakku, eoh? Bahkan saat kedua hyungmu masih dalam kandungan, abeoji tidak sempat menemani ibu angkatmu melewati morning sickness-nya,' batin HanGeng setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap.

"Han," panggil Heechul dari daun pintu. Wanita anggun itu berjalan masuk, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun lalu menatap mata teduh suaminya.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucapnya. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun yang hangat.

ApolDes

Dini hari, Kyuhyun menggeliat saat ada pergerakan di ranjangnya. Ia sedikit membuka mata saat bayangan dalam pencahayaan kamarnya yang redup terlihat familiar.

"Siwon hyung?" tebak Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Pergerakan di sampingnya terhenti sejenak, lalu berlanjut dengan berbaringnya sosok yang Ia anggap Siwon hyungnya itu.

"Kau terbangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?" jawab sosok itu yang ternyata memang Siwon. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, lalu menatap Siwon yang tampak mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung salah kamar lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia mendapati gelengan samar Siwon dan membuatnya terheran. Lalu Ia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke kamar Donghae atau kamar Abeojinya. Barangkali Siwon hyungnya menyukai kamarnya yang hangat.

"Mau kemana?" tegur Siwon saat dirasanya ada pergerakan di ranjang yang Ia tempati kini.

"Ke kamar Hae Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun hanya merasakan tubuhnya ditarik berbaring dan dipeluk dengan sedikit erat.

"Tidurlah disini, Kau bahkan tidak mau tidur denganku setelah aku datang kemari, eoh?" Kyuhyun hendak menyangkal saat Siwon menghujaninya kata.

"Dan jangan coba-coba kabur setelah hyung lelap. Arrachi?" putus Siwon yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan akal pintarnya untuk melarikan diri dari 'sekapan' hyung tampannya ini. Apakah Ia tidak salah dengar? Apa sebenarnya malam kemarin Siwon hyungnya itu memang berniat tidur bersamanya dan juga Donghae? Entah, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menanggapi kejadian ajaib ini dengan senyum tipis beserta setetes air mata yang jatuh.

'Seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk olehmu, Hyung?' batin Kyuhyun seraya menutup matanya yang masih lelah. Ia memeluk tangan hyungnya yang melingkari tubuhnya yang cukup berisi. Dan saat Ia menutup mata, Siwon kembali membuka matanya saat dirasakan lengannya basah. Apakah adik angkatnya ini baru saja menangis?

'Aku belum terlambat untuk menyayangimu kan,Kyu?' batin Siwon sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Lalu mereka tidur dengan begitu lelap.

ApolDes

Pagi telah tiba. Pelayan di rumah HanGeng sudah kembali dari masa cuti yang diberikan HanGeng pada mereka. Namun tetap saja keadaan rumah itu masih tampak bising dengan celotehan Heechul akan kinerja pelayannya yang sepertinya belum siap untuk kembali bekerja setelah hari libur mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mata kalian, eoh? Kalian tidak merawat wajah kalian? Jangan membuatku malu! Pakailah kosmetik atau krim penghilang kantung mata! Jangan tampilkan wajah malas kalian dengan mata berkantung seperti itu. Ah, dan ingat. Jangan sampai berani membuat suamiku melirik wajah kalian. Arra?" seru Heechul pada dua pelayannya yang sepertinya masih mengantuk. Mungkin cuti dua hari untuk istirahat yang diberikan HanGeng digunakan oleh mereka untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Sehingga wajah malas yang enggan Ia lihat diperlihatkan juga kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Mereka mungkin masih lelah. Apakah kalian masih menginginkan hari libur?" tanya HanGeng pada pelayannya yang kini menunduk segan.

"Han!" seru Heechul sambil mencubit pinggang HanGeng, membuat pria oriental itu mengaduh sakit.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Tuan. Kami akan memperbaiki penampilan kami. Maaf Nyonya, kami permisi," ucap pelayan itu pada akhirnya.

"Anak-anak, ayo makan!" teriak Heechul saat melihat dua putranya keluar menuju arah tangga. Saat Siwon duduk di seberangnya, Heechul menatap sulungnya lekat.

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kenapa kau tidur di kamar itu, eoh?" Siwon yang baru sadar akan pertanyaan eommanya kini mulai tergagap. Walau diucapkan dengan nada biasa, tetapi Ia takut akan berimbas buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"I, itu," jawaban Siwon terputus saat Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Tidak menuju ke arah mereka, tetapi kearah pintu. Donghae yang penasaran langsung menyusul. Kyuhyun sudah keluar rumah saat Donghae membuka daun pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Dan tubuhnya seolah terpaku saat melihat Kyuhyun dibawa oleh seseorang berjas hitam sembari melambai ke arahnya dengan tangis pilu. Ia mendengar bagaimana adiknya yang menggemaskan itu meneriakkan namanya.

"Donghae Hyung, Tolong Kyunie, jebaaal. Hyuung! Donghae Hyuung! Sirheo! Sirheo! Turunkan Kyun-ie! Turunkan Kyunie! Hyuung! Donghae Hyung!" dan setelahnya Donghae hanya menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah dibawa pergi oleh mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya tadi. Dan setelahnya kakinya melemas, teringat akan apa yang terjadi saat ini seolah de javu pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Dimana Ia dibawa pergi oleh HanGeng ke Tiongkok dan menangis tersedu saat akan meninggalkan Siwon hyungnya.

"Kyu, Hyun, ie?" panggil Donghae terbata. Dan pada puncaknya anak itu menangis keras. Membuat HanGeng, Heechul dan Siwon langsung keluar.

"Donghae? Kenapa? Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Heechul sembari memeluk Donghae. Siwon yang masih bingung hanya menatap adiknya dan sang eomma yang sibuk menenangkan. Sedangkan HanGeng langsung tanggap ketika tidak Ia lihat sosok Kyuhyun yang keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Dan dahinya berkerut saat security rumahnya berlari ke arahnya dengan raut takut tercetak jelas di wajah.

"Tuan, maafkan saya, maafkan saya," ucap security itu sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Pengawal dari keluarga nona Liuwen membawa tuan muda," mendengar penjelasannya, HanGeng membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Apakah ini maksud ucapan Heechul semalam?

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU MEREKA DATANG?!" teriak HanGeng penuh amarah. Bahkan semua orang –Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae- sampai berjengit saking terkejutnya mendengar teriakan ayah mereka.

"Mereka mengancam saya, Tuan," terang security itu lirih.

"SHIT!" umpat HanGeng sebelum Ia masuk ke dalam mengambil kunci mobil dan menyusul ke arah dimana mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun melaju.

T.B.C

Pheww, Finally. Chap ini terselesaikan juga dengan mood yang naik turun. Kke kke kke, masih ada yang menunggu untuk kelanjutannya, kah? Semoga saya tidak kehilangan reader dan **coach** – **reader+reviewer** \- karena telatnya update fict ini. Pekerjaan membuat saya lupa akan tanggungjawab saya melanjutkan fiksi amburadul ini *eh.

For last, mind to read and review? *blink*


End file.
